Alas
by lemwimsen
Summary: Esta es la historia de una guerra eterna, de una joven soldado, de una antigua general y de unos sentimientos demasiado nuevos para ambas. Swan Queen/AU
1. Intro

**Esta es la historia de una guerra eterna, de una joven soldado, de una antigua general y de unos sentimientos demasiado nuevos para ambas.**

* * *

El viento arremolina su pelo.

Bajo sus pies, la ciudad vive.

Cientos, por no decir miles o millones, de personas pasean, andan, corren, hablan, gritan, discuten, aman, rompen, ignoran, sufren…

Viven.

Y ella observa. Sentada, comiendo pipas en el alfeizar de una ventana, en lo más alto de un enorme edificio de una ciudad cuyo nombre poco importa. Lo importante es el suicida, el hombre de pie, a su lado, que intenta no hacerla caso.

Algo completamente normal, puesto que, para él, la edad que aparenta esa chica le supone demasiadas cosas; y que, además, a esa edad, tenga el descaro de sentarse en ese lugar a comer unos frutos secos, lanzando las cáscaras al vuelo, le pone nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, él intenta quitarse la vida, así, como está, vestido con traje y corbata, sin maletín; y ella, esa, arriesga la poca vida que ha vivido sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del hombre.

\- ¡Pe…perdona! –dice el hombre, haciéndose oír sobre el estruendo del viento – ¿Te importa? Me quiero tirar.

Ella, la chica de vaqueros, sudadera y chaqueta de cuero, le ignora, como un dios ignora una hormiga, salvo que el hombre no es un insecto y, bueno, ella casi es un dios, o diosa.

\- ¡O…oye! –exclama el hombre, autoritario, harto de que siempre le ignoren.

Pero no es ella quién le contesta esta vez.

\- ¿Me permite? –dice una voz tras él.

Cuando se gira, con cuidado para no caerse, todo hay que decirlo, el suicida se encuentra con otro hombre, mejor trajeado que él, que le observa.

\- ¿Perdón? –alcanza a decir el suicida.

\- Que si me permite pasar –repite el hombre de punta en blanco.

\- Ss…sí, claro –murmura el otro, pegándose a la pared –¿Cómo no?

El recién llegado pega un elegante saltito y accede al lado del alfeizar donde está sentada la chica, ajena a todo.

\- Princesa quiere verte –dice el hombre del traje caro, agachándose cuidadosamente.

La chica no parece reaccionar ante esa frase.

\- Dice que es urgente. Quiere verte lo antes posible.

\- El tiempo es relativo –responde.

El suicida, que además de suicida es cotilla, no sabe quien es esa tal "Princesa", pero suena importante, y le parece una falta total de consideración por parte de esa chica el despreciar las palabras de ese mensajero tan bien vestido. ¿No tenía él un traje igual? Ah, no. Ese era el bastardo por el que le dejó su esposa.

\- Eres la única a la que le permite esta actitud –sonríe el mensajero.

\- ¿Por qué será? –ríe la chica, observando una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente.

Y cuando el suicida cotilla mira, descubre a una despampanante mujer ocultando su cuerpo tras una toalla.

Vaya, parece que acaba de terminar de ducharse. Vuelve a llegar tarde.

\- Está bien. Voy ahora –responde por fin la chica al mensajero.

\- Me alegra oírlo.

Bueno, por fin.

Ahora podrá tirarse en paz, ¿no?

Pero no. Ninguno de los dos parece moverse de su sitio, y va a decir algo al respecto cuando el hombre del traje caro pregunta:

\- ¿Es cierto?

La chica de los frutos secos sonríe.

\- ¿Vienen a pedirnos ayuda? –sigue el mensajero.

\- Arriesgas mucho preguntando.

El mensajero sonríe a su vez, levantándose, volviendo por donde ha venido y, antes de entrar por una ventana abierta, hace una última pregunta:

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

La chica se mete una pipa en la boca.

\- Terminar lo que ha empezado. No es peligroso, y muy indeciso, al fin y al cabo, pese al tiempo que nos hemos pasado aquí, aún no ha saltado.

El suicida arquea las cejas, al tiempo que el hombre trajeado desaparece.

¿Se refieren a él? ¡Claro que se va a suicidar! Por eso está ahí, ¿no? Bueno, eso cree.

La chica cierra la bolsa, y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro, da unas palmadas para limpirse del exceso de sal, dice "Ya está" y se deja caer.

\- ¡No! –grita el suicida, sorprendido, acercándose al borde, intentando verla.

Pero no está, y los dedos que lo mantienen sujeto a una de las columnas del edificio resbalan, cayendo él también al vacío, junto con su último pensamiento:

"Joder, hasta esto me tiene que salir mal."


	2. 1ª Pluma

En otra ciudad, en otro barrio, en la peor de las calles. Entre vagabundos, drogadictos, violadores, la escoria de la sociedad, la chica camina, seria, con la mirada en el suelo. Concentrada, aunque con una mueca de seguridad en su rostro que obliga a más de uno a girarse y mirarla

Y uno de ellos desecha su botella de vino, alejándola de él al ver como el pantalón vaquero, las deportivas, la chaqueta de cuero y las cadenas se convierten, en apenas unos segundos, en un carísimo traje de pantalón y gabardina, dándole un aspecto femenino. Adecuado para una fiesta en la más altas cumbres de la sociedad. Y sin olvidar el sombrero a juego, claro.

Nada apropiado para esa zona.

Es por eso por lo que un grupo se fija en ella cortándole el paso.

\- Hola, muñeca –saluda el supuesto líder, mirándola lascivamente de arriba abajo.

\- Muñeca…jijijiji –se ríe otro.

La chica levanta la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

¿Tiene tiempo para jugar?

\- ¿No dices nada, guapa? –sigue el portavoz oficial del grupito de cuatro.

\- Guapa… jijijiji –se ríe el mismo imbécil de antes.

Un tercero se masajea la entrepierna, imaginándose el final de todo.

Apenas se acerca a la realidad.

\- Eres tímida, ¿es eso? Bueno, no importa, porque nos vas a hacer un favor a mis amigos y a mí, ¿verdad?

\- Un favor… jijijijiji –vuelve a reírse el idiota.

El cuarto, serio, con gesto cabreado, la mira atento, observando su gesto, atento a cualquier arranque de valentía que pueda fastidiarles los planes.

Pero ella no es como las otras. No hay miedo en sus ojos, no hay furia. Lo que lee en sus ojos es diversión, confirmado por esa sonrisa en sus labios que le hiela el alma.

Inconscientemente, invadido por la extraña sensación de que algo va mal, muy mal, da un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con un hombre que hace un segundo no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Te están molestando? –pregunta el recién llegado.

La sonrisa de la chica desaparece. Le han cortado el rollo, el juego ni siquiera va a empezar.

\- No, no me molestan. Al contrario, me estaba divirtiendo –responde ella, viendo como los chicos desaparecen de su vista con un gesto del recién llegado.

\- No hay tiempo para divertimentos, Regina, Princesa espera a sus generales.

La chica suspira, quitándose una mota de polvo invisible del hombro, al tiempo que pone rumbo a un quejumbroso edificio, a una puerta blindada sobre la que alguien había escrito con letras rojas "The Hell".


	3. 2ª Pluma

**Lo sé, el anterior era cortito, subo otro más a modo de disculpa xD**

* * *

El local está abarrotado.

De fondo, alguna canción de Marilyn Manson, o de algún cantante de ese estilo.

Siendo sinceros, a ella le importan una mierda el local, la música y todos los que, nada más verla, se apartan de su camino. Y no lo hacen por miedo, no, lo hacen por respeto.

Bueno, vale, también por miedo, porque esa "simple"chica puede hundirles hasta lo más profundo de ese mundo de desesperación, corrupción, traición y pecado en el que viven todos ellos.

\- ¡Regina! –se atreve a llamarla un hombre, un simple soldado, cortándole el paso – Hola.

La chica apenas saluda, observando de lejos a un grupito de humanos que tienen toda la pinta de haberse metido allí sin saber qué tipo de local era. Menudo sentido del humor tiene el guarda de la puerta.

\- …y me pegó dos tiros ese cabrón. ¡La cara de sorpresa que puso al ver que no me desangraba! –le cuenta el soldado que le ha salido al paso.

\- Ya, oye, tengo cosas más importantes que atender –interrumpe la chica.

Su mirada se posa entonces en otro grupo, de tres, igual o más llamativos que los humanos, y que, sentados en una mesa, parecen estar esperando algo, mientras aprovechan para tomarse un té.

Y una sonrisa de diversión vuelve a aparecer en la cara de la chica.

\- Dicen que Princesa está aquí –sigue el soldado, intentando captar la atención de su general.

\- Y tú me estás tocando los ovarios –le susurra, mirándole fijamente por primera vez desde que ha entrado en el local –. Deja de preguntar lo que no te incumbe y desaparece de mi vista. Ya.

El hombre desaparece, tras chocarse con el hombre-armario que sigue a Regina, callado, y que en ese instante se agacha e informa a la chica:

\- Ya han llegado.

\- Sí, les he visto –responde ella, volviendo a su sonrisa de siempre.

Tras saludar a uno de los suyos, apostado a un lado de la barra del local, se acerca a la mesa, sola.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Joven Regina –la ve venir el hombre de traje blanco sentado en la mesa, y con su taza de té entre las manos.

\- Rumpletiskin –saluda la chica, dando un ligero toque a su sombrero –, hacía tiempo que no te veía, viejo arcángel.

\- Por todo lo divino, niña. Siéntate y cuéntame que tal va todo. Hace tiempo que no quedamos para hablar.

\- La última vez que lo hicimos fue años antes de la gran Armada Invencible, la Grande y Felicísima Armada –sonríe Regina, observando a las otras dos figuras sentadas junto.

Rumple, al ver la mirada de su interlocutora volar por sus acompañantes, sonríe y, tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, dice:

\- Vaya, debo ser un desconsiderado. Regina, te presento a mis dos querubines. Zelena y Emma, nuevas Alas ganándose las pureza de sus plumas en este mundo tan desconcertante como es el mundo humano.

Regina amplia la sonrisa al ver los ojos curiosos de una de las chicas, mientras que la mirada de la otra muestra frialdad y asco.

\- ¿Qué os parece este sitio? –pregunta, intentando parecer amable, mientras su mente planea todos y cada uno de los divertidos planes que podría llevar a cabo con esas preciosidades de futuras Alas Blancas.

\- Es curioso –responde Zelena, la de la mirada curiosa –. Jamás pensé que vuestros lugares de reunión fueran tan…

\- ¿Tan…? –pregunta Regina, ligeramente divertida.

Pero un soldado los interrumpe, susurrándole a la chica de traje negro que Princesa está lista y que, antes de reunirse con nadie, desea hablar con ella.

La chica asiente.

\- Espero sepáis perdonarme, pero asuntos urgentes me esperan –se disculpa, con una ligera reverencia al abandonar la mesa.

Y se aleja, siendo observada por el trío de la mesa.

\- Bueno, acabáis de conocer a vuestro primer general de Alas Negras, ¿qué opináis? –les pregunta Rumple.

\- La tentación en persona –sonríe Zelena.

\- Una tentación que me desagrada. Espero que podamos salir de aquí cuanto antes –responde Emma.


	4. 3ª Pluma

**Tita, para que estés orgullosa :D**

* * *

Una puerta negra, con una corona grabada, custodiada por dos guardas.

Frente a ella, un grupo de gente espera, unos aparentemente tranquilos, otros visiblemente nerviosos; pero todos, si tuvieran pulso, lo tendrían a cien por hora.

Regina llega a esa "sala de espera" y todos los ojos se posan en ella. Avanza, sin dudar, hasta la puerta, hasta los guardas, que inclinan la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

\- General, Princesa os espera.

Ella asiente y la puerta se abre.

Unos gritos comienzan a oírse. Alguien suplica por su existencia.

Es un patético soldado, a los ojos de Regina, el que suplica el perdón de Princesa desde el suelo, mientras esta observa a su general entrar, sentada al otro lado de una mesa, aburrida.

\- …mi Princesa, por favor, os lo suplico. –grita el hombre, que se agarra a una de las perneras de la chica al verla –. ¡Regina! ¡Mi señora Regina, mi general! ¡Compadeceos de mí!

Un frío se instala en la habitación al sentir la risa de Princesa.

\- ¿Qué opinas, General Regina? –habla, con su voz grave, profunda, seca – ¿Crees que debemos perdonarle? ¿Que podemos dejarle ir sin más?

Regina mira, con mueca asqueada, al desesperado soldado que la mira esperanzado.

Con un movimiento seco de la mano, aparta al hombre de ella, y da dos pasos para alejarse más.

\- Un buen Alas Negras jamás suplica –responde, haciendo una reverencia ante su señora.

Princesa sonríe, complacido.

\- Debería ser enviado una temporada a Vuestros reinos, hasta que aprenda a comportarse.

\- ¿Es eso lo que crees que debo hacer? –pregunta Princesa, súbitamente serio,

Pero Regina no cae en la trampa, conoce la manía de Princesa de poner en aprietos a sus subordinados. Su juego favorito.

\- Es lo que esperaría me hicieran a mí –contesta.

La sonrisa sardónica vuelve a Princesa.

\- Es lo que deben esperar todos. Pero, ¿ni siquiera te interesa saber qué ha hecho? ¿Ya lo condenas?

\- Su súplica ya es motivo suficiente para castigarle.

Y, con un simple gesto del dedo meñique, las sombras de la habitación se agitan, se mueven, atrapando al soldado caído en desgracia, engullendo al imbécil que se atreve a suplicar, y que lo sigue haciendo ante la indiferencia de un general Alas Negras y de la mismísima Princesa de las tinieblas.

\- ¿Queríais verme, mi Princesa? –pregunta Regina.

\- Sí –responde Ella, haciendo aparecer una copa de rojizo líquido –. Regina, mi eternamente joven Regina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sirviéndome? ¿Desde hace cuánto tus plumas comenzaron a ennegrecerse?

\- Un milenio y tres siglos aproximadamente, mi Princesa. Y me recompensáistes con creces nombrándome Vuestro general.

\- Sí, mi generosidad es grande. Sobre todo para con alguien con tus orígenes, Regina. Esto demuestra la confianza que deposito en ti. ¿Me eres fiel?

Regina ni siquiera se lo piensa.

\- Sí, mi Princesa, te soy fiel.

\- ¿Lo darías todo por mí?

\- Sí, mi Princesa.

\- ¿Hasta tus Alas?

El General palidece ante estas tres palabras de su señora, quien comienza a carcajearse.

\- Tranquila, mi niña, no puedo permitirme que uno de mis generales pierda sus Alas –le responde, antes de adelantarse hacia ella y susurrarle –. Tengo una misión para ti.


	5. 4ª Pluma

Dos cuerpos bailan en el centro de la pista, dos cuerpos amparados por la semipenumbra del lugar, iluminados únicamente por unos pocos focos blancos, rojos y ultravioletas.

Sus cuerpos, muy pegados, apenas dejan espacio para que corra el aire; tal y como Regina quiere que sea.

La otra chica, la dueña del otro cuerpo, disfruta doblemente. Primero, por la satisfacción física que prevé como final de la velada; y, segundo, por saberse centro de todas las miradas del local, envidiosas o curiosas, que les dedican ante la aparente indiferencia del general quien, pese a todo, vigila la puerta que da a la conocida "sala del trono", la sala de Princesa.

Y es que, atenta, está a la espera de que los Alas Blancas salgan de la reunión, de que Zelena salga.

Nota como la soldado gime cuando sus manos se cuelan bajo su ropa. Al fin y al cabo, aunque tenga otra presa en mente, puede divertirse, ¿no?

La chica, cuyo nombre poco le importa, esconde su cara en el cuello de Regina, impasible pese a esos besos que intentan calentarla. Pero es un general Alas Negras cuyo pecado favorito, su punto fuerte, es la lujuria, por lo que sabe controlarse.

\- Vámonos de aquí –le susurra la soldado.

Regina no contesta, sólo sonríe.

Y no sonríe por la chica que se le presenta delante, demasiado fácil y asequible; sonríe por esa nueva Alas Blancas aun en prácticas que tan apetecible le parece, y que acaba de aparecer por fin.

Deja repentinamente de moverse al son de ese cuerpo caliente, demasiado, que se queja, se separa y la mira.

\- Fin del baile –le dice Regina, sin mirarla, alejándose de ella, cruzando la pista de baile sin rozar ningún cuerpo, cruzando ese mar de cuerpos que se abre ante ella, por temor y respeto.

Nunca te interpongas en el camino de un General Alas Negras.

Rumple la ve llegar, y cambia su semblante serio por una sonrisa, como la de un padre a su hija.

-Joven Regina, ¿vienes a despedirte?

\- Vengo a acompañaros hasta la puerta. Ponéis nerviosos a muchos y temo por vuestra seguridad.

Un bufido por parte de Emma la obliga a observarla momentáneamente. Sin embargo, su mirada pasa rápidamente a Zelena, que la observa, nerviosa, descubriéndose aún más ante la cazadora Regina.

Alma cándida, no sabe a lo que se expone.


	6. 5ª Pluma

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? –le pregunta el humano a su lado.

Lo mira con desagrado, descubriendo a un pobre tipo borracho, con un traje ejecutivo lo suficientemente caro como para parecer alguien importante

\- No creo que te importe en lo más mínimo –le responde.

El hombre, medio tirado sobre la barra, agarra su vaso de alcohol con ambas manos, como intentando aferrarse a él para no caerse, se ríe tristemente.

\- Ahora mismo nada me importa en lo más mínimo –continúa el hombre, animado por la labia que le ha conferido los vasos de whisky que aparentemente se ha tomado antes –. Hace unos minutos era feliz. Hace unos minutos tenía todo lo que quería cuando yo quería. Dinero, mujeres, todo… Pero el hijo de puta de mi contable se lo ha llevado todo. Todo. Hasta el último céntimo. Ya no tengo nada, nada.

El camarero se acerca a Regina y esta lo aleja rápidamente tras pedirle un Old Fashioned, que le trae momentos mas tarde.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo antes creía en Dios –suelta el hombre –. Antes pensaba que le caía bien y por eso me daba lo mejor. Pero, ahora…

Y Regina lo mira, viendo que se ha sacado una cruz de oro que lleva colgada al cuello, y la observa.

\- Bueno, ahora sigo creyendo en él. Sólo que ahora pienso que…joder, que soy una puta mota de mierda en uno de sus ojos, que se frota para que no le moleste, hasta hacerlo desaparecer… Dios, lo daría todo por encontrar a ese cabrón, por volver a tener el mundo bajo mis pies.

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Regina.

\- ¿Qué darías exactamente? –le pregunta.

El hombre la mira, confuso, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí. Entonces, y como recordando algo importante, le tiende la mano.

\- Killian Jones, a su servicio –dice.

Regina acepta la mano.

\- Encantada de conocerle, señor Jones, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué es lo que daría exactamente por recuperar su antigua vida? Porque, por un módico precio, puedo darle incluso más poder, más dinero, más mujeres de las que tenía antes.

\- No he oído su nombre –comenta el hombre, curioso de saber quien es ese ángel de la guarda que se le ha presentado delante.

\- No lo he dicho, y poco importa. Sólo soy la que te va a devolver esa vida que tanto deseas, sumándole detalles que no llegaste a tener antes.

El hombre la mira escéptico.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio?

\- Nada del otro mundo, nada importante. Sólo… tu alma. Ya ves, que tontería, te pido algo tan nimio por volver a ser alguien, por darte lo suficiente como para encontrar a ese cabrón de contable y darle por el culo hasta que termine por gustarle. Piénsalo, Dios te da la espalda y yo te ofrezco una vía rápida a la cumbre del éxito. Serás…el dueño y presidente de la multinacional más importante que haya visto este mundo. Nadie será tu rival, nadie podrá oponerse a ti, nadie…

\- Eso es una sarta de chorradas –interrumpe el hombre, ligeramente molesto –. ¿Quién me dice a mí que no me estás tomando el pelo? Dices que me vas a dar todo eso sólo por mi alma. Menuda chorrada.

Regina sonríe.

\- ¿Crees eso? ¿Crees que son tonterías? ¿Bobadas? Te propongo algo. Me firmas un pequeño papel que tengo aquí, te terminas lo poco que te queda de copa, te vas a donde vayas a ir a dormir y, si mañana, tu día no mejora, es que tendrás razón; pero, si no…

\- ¿Si no…?

El Alas Negras se acerca a él, susurrándole al oído, mientras saca un sobre de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta:

\- Si no, serás el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Con delicadeza, le deja el sobre delante.

El hombre mira a Regina, antes de mirar ese sobre en la barra. Lo coge, lo observa con detenimiento, antes de sacar las hojas dobladas de su interior, cuyas blancas páginas están escritas con minúscula letra, apenas visible si no fuese con lupa. Pero al hombre le importa poco, busca desesperado una pluma con la que firmar.

Regina, con una sonrisa triunfal, agarra la mano del hombre, saca una pequeña navaja, con la que hace un pequeño corte en uno de los dedos.

\- Pon una gota de tu sangre sobre las hojas, y el contrato estará firmado –le sonríe.

Y, sin dudar ni un ápice, el hombre pone su dedo sobre dicho contrato, dejando su huella dactilar ensangrentada en ella. Suspira, confiado, cogiendo su copa, acabándosela de un solo trago y abandonando el bar. Dejando atrás a una feliz Regina, que ya saborea su nueva adquisición, cuando ve aparecer a Zelena por la puerta.

Guarda el contrato y la saluda.

\- ¿Llego tarde? –pregunta el Alas Blancas.

\- Para nada, llegas justo a tiempo.


	7. 6ª Pluma

Observa a la chica andar, concentrada en lo que dice, varios pasos por delante de ella, y le divierte ver como intenta aparentar normalidad, confianza en sí misma, sabiendo que tiene los nervios a flor de piel.

\- …y el que iba detrás, al que nadie había visto, comentó que sólo podrían venir aquellos que…

\- Me aburre –corta Regina, parando su avance.

El Alas Blancas se detiene, se gira y la mira con el miedo a perder esa oportunidad pintada en los ojos.

\- Te… ¿aburro? –pregunta Zelena.

Regina sonríe ligeramente, y avanza esos tres pasos que la separan de la chica. Con un gesto de la mano, le aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara, cuidando en alargar la caricia.

\- Tú, no; tu conversación, sí –le susurra.

El nerviosismo de Zelena aumenta por la cercanía de Regina, que apenas desvía su mirada de los labios del Alas Blancas, acercándose lentamente.  
Y, cuando está a punto de alcanzar esos labios carnosos que se le antojan suaves y dulces, un ruido detrás la obliga a separarse.

\- Rumple nos llama –dice Emma, con voz fría, tras el carraspeo inoportuno.

\- Oh, vaya –enrojece Zelena, mirando a su compañera y al Alas Negras, alternativamente.

\- ¿Tú también por aquí? –pregunta Regina, apenas molesta; y, antes de que la otra querubín pueda responder, sigue – Cierto, no me acordaba, vais de dos en dos.

\- Zelena, Rumple quiere vernos, enseguida –repite Emma, ignorando completamente a ese ser que representa uno de los más altos eslabones de la Oscuridad.

La aludida se separa aún más de Regina, avanzando hacia donde está su amiga.

\- Lo… lo siento. Debo irme –se disculpa –. Pero podemos quedar otro día y…

\- No, gracias –corta Regina.

Y se va, dejando a las Alas Blancas solas en esa calle oscura, aunque segura.

\- Debes alejarte de ella –le dice, casi ordena, Emma.

Sin embargo, su amiga, aún en estado de shock por las palabras de Regina, no la escucha.

\- No quiere volver a verme. Es lo que ha dicho, ¿no? Con ese "No, gracias" me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme.

\- Y es lo mejor. No te debes fiar nunca de esos Alas Negras. Mienten y engañan para ganarse las plumas negras.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Pero nada, Zelena. Es un General, uno de sus siete grandes, justo por debajo de su Princesa infernal. Es mejor así. Olvídate de ella y concéntrate en tu misión. Y ahora, vamos, Rumple nos espera.

Y las dos Alas Blancas abandonan esa calle, bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, oculta entre las sombras, que reflexiona acerca de cual puede ser su siguiente movimiento.

Es, entonces, cuando ocurre.


	8. 7ª Pluma

Un sentimiento extraño la invade.

Un ardor se clava en su pecho, tan hondo, tan profundo que termina en el suelo, con sus propios brazos rodeándola, en un intento de calmarse.

Pero el dolor no acaba ahí.

Nota los hilos de sangre resbalar por su espalda cuando sus alas se extienden sin su consentimiento; y el dolor se vuelve angustia al descubrir sus propias plumas en el suelo…

\- Qué coño está pasando –susurra a la oscuridad que le cerca –. ¡Qué coño me está ocurriendo!

Y es entonces cuando lo cree oír.

Se calla, intentando discernir si ese sonido ha sido real o producto de su imaginación.

Pupum.

Ahí está de nuevo.

Pupum.

Va cogiendo fuerza.

Pupum.

Esto no le puede estar pasando.

Pupum.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le restan, aparece en su refugio, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, notando en su boca un sabor que jamás pensó que probaría. El sabor de su propia sangre.

Tose, ahogándose entre el dolor, la angustia y el pánico de pensar en lo que le está ocurriendo, en lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Y entonces lo huele, como una confirmación que no deseaba tener. Y en un intento de apartar ese olor de ella, empieza a frotarse, a desabrocharse la ropa, a arrancársela sin remedio, rápidamente, desesperadamente.

Pero el olor sigue ahí, emanando de su propia piel, manchada de sangre…

El olor de una nauseabunda humanidad.

Y Regina, incapaz de aguantarlo, queda inconsciente y desnuda sobre el frío suelo de ese vacío apartamento.


	9. 8ª Pluma

**Querida Tita,**

 **Siento haberte dado un mini infarto.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Tu sobri**

 **Un pequeño salto en el tiempo y seguimos!**

* * *

\- Zelena, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Rumple, removiendo su té.

El Alas Blancas deja de mirar ese soleado paisaje al otro lado de la ventana, para observar a su maestro y superior.

\- No me digas que aún piensas en ese Alas Negras –comenta el Arcángel, sonriendo ligeramente por lo absurdo de la idea.

\- Eso pasó hace dos meses –responde el querubín que, desde su sitio, mira a Emma entrar en la habitación con una bandeja con pastas y un sobre.

\- Acaba de llegar –comenta la recién llegada, dejando la bandeja en la mesita frente a Rumple, y tendiéndole el sobre.

El Arcángel lo coge, dejando la taza de té en las manos del Alas Blancas y, con un rápido movimiento de los dedos, abre el sobre y extrae con suma delicadeza la carta de su interior.

Y el gesto de Rumple, al principio concentrado, se convierte en un gesto serio y preocupado.

\- ¿Algo va mal? –pregunta Zelena, abandonando su puesto en la ventana y avanzando, preocupada.

\- Sí. Algo va mal, muy mal. Lo que temíamos iba a pasar, está pasando.

Emma deja la taza en la mesa y mira a su compañera, que se pone a su lado.

\- Preparaos, tenemos una reunión a la que acudir –les dice, súbitamente nervioso.

\- ¿Con quién? –pregunta Zelena.

\- Con Princesa y sus generales.

Los querubines se miran, confusas, antes de seguir al Arcángel fuera de ese refugio, dirigiéndose la blanca limusina que debe llevarlos de nuevo al antro de encuentro de sus eternos rivales.

\- ¿Podemos saber qué pasa? –pregunta Zelena esta vez, entrando la última en el vehículo, que se pone en marcha sin más dilación.

\- Un General ha desaparecido, y nos piden ayuda para encontrarlo.

\- ¿Se sabe quién? –dice Emma.

\- Oh, sí. Se sabe muy bien. La mismísima Regina ha desaparecido.

Zelena suspira, y Emma chasquea la lengua.

\- ¿Y vamos a ayudarles? Opino que deberían buscarla ellos –comenta esta última.

Rumple sonríe ante la ingenuidad de la rubia.

\- Pero no podemos, mi joven aprendiz. Provocaríamos la ira de la mismísima Princesa.

\- ¿Tan importante es Regina para Princesa? –pregunta Zelena, apenas interesada en la respuesta.

\- Oh, sí. Al fin y al cabo, es su hija.


	10. 9ª Pluma

Buscar un alma humana en particular es como buscar una gota de lluvia en un mar infinito. Y, pese a ello, ahí está, agotada de ir de un lugar del mundo a otro en busca de ese ser que, siendo sinceras, no desea encontrar.

Sin embargo, las ordenes son claras. Encontrar a Regina, llevarla al refugio y avisar al Alas Negras llamado Charming de que está bien.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en lo que le rodea, en las almas a su alrededor, descartándolas una a una hasta que encuentra otra más que se asemeja a la que podría estar buscando. Y, como tantas otras veces en los últimos meses de búsqueda, en apenas unos segundos aparece en el lugar en que debería estar Regina, u otro alma descarriada con una tasa de oscuridad demasiado alta para un humano normal. Pero, de nuevo, nada.

De hecho, en ese callejón no parece haber nadie; y está a punto de marcharse cuando una puerta lateral se abre.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Borracha de mierda! –grita un hombre, lanzando a alguien fuera de lo que parece la parte trasera de un pub.

La figura choca duramente contra el suelo y, en un intento de levantarse, se desestabiliza, cayendo contra un montón de cajas vacías y basura acumulada junto a un contenedor demasiado lleno.

Emma, de lejos, espera a que la puerta se cierre de nuevo para acercarse, para ver si, por una vez, ha tenido suerte.

Y, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, suspira.

Por fin.

Regina tarda en percatarse de su presencia, concentrada en sacar una petaca rebelde de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Coniiio, sallll –se queja, con la lengua patinándole a causa del alcohol.

Y la consigue sacar, y abrir, y es cuando está bebiendo un trago de ella, cuando ve a Emma, a la que se queda mirando.

\- Hola, Regina.

El ceño de la antes Alas Negras se frunce.

\- No conozzzzco a ninguna…ninguna Regina –responde, guardando la petaca –. Déjame en pazzzzz.

\- No puedo. Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro. Muchos te buscan, y pocos para ayudarte.

Regina se la queda mirando, una idea le viene a la cabeza, pero no consigue aclararse.

\- Tú… -comienza.

Emma mira a la salida del callejón, impacientándose.

\- Tú –sigue Regina –…¡tú! Eres la compannniera de esa chica que quise fiolar….fliorar…floriarm….foliar…no, espera, como es….¡follarme! Eso, ¡tú eres la compannniera de ese Alassss Blancasss que quisssse follarme!

Emma la mira, con asco y desprecio. Y la tentación de irse y dejarla ahí tirada es demasiado grande.

Aunque no puede, no si no quiere ver sus plumas oscurecer. Por lo que se agacha, coge a Regina de las solapas de su abrigo y, con la fuerza que sus Alas le brindan, la levanta del suelo como si levanta un saco vacío.

\- Para que te enteres, no me caes bien. Por mí podrías pudrirte en el rincón más pestilente del mundo; o emborracharte hasta caer en coma; pero me han ordenado ayudarte, y siempre cumplo mis ordenes, sean cuales sean.

Y, en cuestión de décimas de segundos, aparecen en el pequeño apartamento que va a servirles de refugio.

Y, en cuestión de segundos, Regina vomita el contenido de su estómago sobre Emma, antes de caer redonda.

\- Lo que faltaba –suspira Emma.


	11. 10ª Pluma

**Mini capítulo, sorry!**

* * *

Un rayo de sol inoportuno.

Un ojo que se abre.

Y la resaca despierta.

\- Oh, joder –murmura la chica de la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos hasta terminar agarrándose la cabeza en un vano intento de controlar esos martillazos que alguien da en su cabeza.

Y todo por culpa de la fragilidad humana.

Tan débiles, tan decadentes…y ese maldito olor.

\- Se llama resaca –dice alguien.

Se aparta las manos de la cara e intenta incorporarse, poco a poco, hasta ver a una chica sentada encima de una mesa, con un vaso de agua y una aspirina a un lado.

\- Lo sé, lo inventamos nosotros –le responde, maldiciéndose a sí misma por hablar tan alto.

¿Desde cuando su voz suena tan fuerte? No sabía que se había tragado un amplificador.

\- Cierto. Y nosotros ayudamos a que se creara la aspirina.

\- Para que luego nosotros le diéramos el peor sabor que encontramos.

La chica sobre la mesa sonríe, abre el sobre de la aspirina y lo vierte en el vaso de agua, acercándose a la única cama de ese refugio y tendiéndoselo a Regina.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? –pregunta esta, sin coger el vaso.

La sonrisa se borra de la cara de la joven Alas Blancas.

\- Tendría que haberlo supuesto. No te acuerdas en absoluto de mí, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Debería? –sigue Regina, levantándose de la cama, quedándose a escasos centímetros de Zelena.

\- Deberías vestirte –responde esta, obligándola a coger el vaso antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ese miniapartamento. Y Regina mira el vaso y después se mira a sí misma.

Vaya, ¿se puede saber qué hace desnuda?


	12. 11ª Pluma

Emma mira a un lado y a otro de la calle, antes de centrar su mirada en esa puerta blindada tras la cual se oculta un mundo que odia.

Y suspira, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir ahí dentro, por lo que, con paso seguro, se adentra en el local conocido como "The Hell", haciéndose hueco entre Alas Negras y humanos de almas corrompidas que abarrotan el lugar.

Observa el lugar, en busca de Charming, su enlace con los Alas Negras.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? –oye a uno a su lado.

Apenas le presta atención. Quiere encontrar a Charming, darle el mensaje y largarse de allí.

\- Te puedo ayudar, ¿sabes? Conozco a todo el mundo, y todos me conocen a mí –le susurra el Alas Negras, acercándose más de lo necesario a ella, posando sus manos en la cadera del Alas Blancas.

Emma se gira, repentinamente, sacudida por un inmenso asco que la atraviesa el estómago. Sin embargo, su asco se torna miedo al encontrarse cara a cara con Maléfica, una de las más conocidas y peligrosas de los siete Generales Alas Negras.

\- Entonces, ¿buscas a alguien? ¿O has tenido la mala idea venir completamente sola? O mejor, ambas cosas a la vez –sonríe el Alas Negras.

El Alas Blancas intenta retroceder, chocando contra una de las barras del local.

\- Yo… ah… lo… lo siento, pe… pero estoy con… estoy con Charming -consigue decir, y reza porque la deje en paz.

\- Charming, ya.

Esa sonrisa, esa mirada la paraliza.

Un sudor frío comienza a bajarle por la espalda al ver como Maléfica vuelve a acercarse a ella, lentamente.

Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido?

\- Emma, ¿verdad? –pregunta alguien junto a ellos.

Ambos, Alas Blancas y Negras miran al recién llegado, otro Alas Negras alto y de sonrisa cálida, que le tiende la mano a Emma.

\- Soy... –comienza.

\- Charming, la chica y yo estamos en plena conversación –le corta Mal, seria, cabreada–. Piérdete.

\- Mi señora Maléfica, siento decíroslo, pero la chica es invitada de Princesa.

Sus miradas se encuentran, sosteniéndoselas durante unos segundos, antes de que el general asienta.

\- Esta bien –dice, volviendo a observar a Emma –. Has tenido suerte, de momento. Nos volveremos a ver.

Y desaparece entre la multitud que abarrota la semipenumbra del local, dejando a una pálida Alas Blancas que, dicho sea de paso, se está mareando.

\- Salgamos de aquí –le dice Charming, apoyando delicadamente su mano en la espalda de Emma, quien agradece la idea y se apresura a salir y coger aire.

Fuera, se agacha, intentando recobrarse.

\- ¿Mejor? –le pregunta el Alas Negras, quién se dirige a un coche negro estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Bien, sube.

Emma corre al coche, al que entra, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Y Charming arranca, saliendo de esa calle, alejándose de ese lugar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿La habéis encontrado? –le pregunta, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

\- Sí –responde, notando de pronto un frío que le atenaza la garganta.

\- ¿Y cómo está?

\- Borracha –contesta, con la sensación de que algo va mal.

\- ¿Sólo? Cualquiera en su lugar se habría matado.

\- Pero ella no es cualquiera –se oye una voz en la parte trasera del automóvil –, y no debe ni siquiera intentarlo, ¿verdad, joven Alas Blancas?

Un miedo atroz la invade por completo cuando, a través del espejo retrovisor ve la mirada glacial de Princesa.

\- Ve… verdad.


	13. 12ª Pluma

**Y segundo del día. Gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

Cargada de bolsas, sube los catorce pisos andando, sin ni siquiera imaginar que debería estar cansada por el esfuerzo.

Pero bueno, es normal. Al fin y al cabo, es un Alas Blancas.

Aunque, pese a todo, aún resuena en su cuerpo, en su mente, el glacial frío que la ha atravesado en esa pequeña reunión con la mismísima Princesa.

Sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar de ella el recuerdo de esa reunión con el ser que simboliza todo aquello que desea eliminar de ese mundo.

Y suspira, llegando frente a la puerta del refugio, en el que entra, encontrándose con la oscuridad de una estancia con las persianas a medio bajar.

Deja las bolsas en la entrada barra cocina de ese miniapartamento, y está sacando todo lo comprado de las bolsas cuando cree escuchar un ruido proveniente del salón barra dormitorio.

Es entonces cuando se percata de la ausencia de Zelena, y un mal presentimiento se apodera de ella.

Mierda, sabía que no debía dejar sola a Zelena cuidando de Regina. Pero lo ha hecho, siendo consciente de que su compañera, aún dolida por el rechazo, podría hacer lo que siempre hace cuando se cabrea, huir, dejando al antes Alas Negras a sus anchas para escaparse de la poca protección obtenida. O incluso peor.

"Cualquiera en su lugar se habría matado", oye en su mente, recordando las palabras de Charming.

Otra vez oye ese ruido. Un gemido casi ahogado.

Santo cielo, no puede ser.

Corre a la otra estancia, dispuesta a ayudar a Regina con todo el poder que tenga a mano.

Por favor que no haya…

Y se para, quedando perpleja ante la imagen que se le presenta, ante esos dos cuerpos que se exploran, desnudos, sobre la cama.

Y la rabia se apodera de Emma.

\- ¡Zelena! –ruge.

\- Oh, joder –exclama uno de los dos cuerpos, saltando de la cama, yendo rápidamente a ponerse algo de ropa.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Y yo! ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! –ordena Emma, con la vista fija en la descerebrada de su compañera que ha decidido cagarla estrepitosamente.

La puerta se cierra tras las Alas Blancas, dejando a Regina, en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hasta que le suenan las tripas.

\- Parece que tengo hambre –susurra, medio riendo.


	14. 13ª Pluma

Silencio.

La calma tras la tormenta.

Se han tirado, cuantos, ¿treinta y cinco minutos? Sí, alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos gritando en el pasillo.

Y ahora nada.

No es que le importe. Pasa completamente de todo, pero se está empezando a aburrir sola.

Se come el último trozo que queda de ese pan, lo único comestible entre tanta verdura, fruta y demás comida nutritivamente sana.

¿Acaso piensa ese Alas Blancas que, por ser humana, va a cuidarse? Aparte, donde esté una buena hamburguesa con queso y bacon y una bolsa de Doritos, que se quite lo demás.

Los gritos vuelven.

Bueno, parece que va seguir sola por un buen rato. Que ilusión.

Echa un vistazo por la habitación, buscando algo de entretenimiento. Pero ni siquiera hay una mísera revista.

De un salto, baja de la encimera en la que está sentada y suspira. Mira hacia la puerta; pero no hay ganas de salir a intervenir. Que se coma el marrón el otro Alas Blancas…Zelena era, ¿no?

Sin saber qué hacer, va a ponerse el pantalón y la camisa, luego coge su abrigo y va hacia la ventana.

Vaya, está muy alto. ¿En qué piso estarán? En el octavo. Noveno, si nos ponemos tiquismiquis.

De acuerdo, por ahí no puede salir.

Se da la vuelta, buscando por la habitación, hasta que ve la puerta del baño. Y sonríe.

Y amplía su sonrisa cuando, al entrar en él, ve la escalera de incendios al otro lado de la ventana.

Entonces escucha. Ha vuelto el silencio y debe darse prisa.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre, cerrándose tras una furiosa Emma, que suspira antes de enfrentarse con ese infernal ser que tiene que liarla hasta sin alas.

\- Está bien –comienza a hablar –. Vamos a tener que poner una serie de reglas básicas para nuestra convivencia ya que, por lo que parece, me toca vigilarte completamente sola, y no puedo arriesgarme a fastidiar esta misión. Y menos con tu madre vigilando cada uno de nuestros actos. ¿Me escuchas, Regina?

Pero no recibe respuesta.

El Alas Blancas sale de la cocina barra entrada, pasando a la habitación.

Y frunce el ceño.

Nadie.

La preocupación comienza a invadirla, hasta que un golpe de aire fresco la hace girar su cabeza hasta el baño, donde ve la ventana abierta.

Dios, cómo se retracta de haber prometido que esa chica saldría viva de esta.


	15. 14ª Pluma

Suspira.

Con los ojos cerrados, se concentra en ese viento que golpea su cara, que juguetea con su pelo y aleja de ella ese olor, ese nauseabundo olor que la persigue, la acorrala e invade, acosándola constantemente. Un olor mezcla de sudor, fragilidad, debilidad y sentimientos que le provoca nauseas a cada segundo que pasa.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios se te pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Bájate inmediatamente de ahí! –oye gritar a Emma, tras ella.

Regina sonríe, aun sentada en la barandilla que separa el ático de ese edificio con una caída limpia de alrededor de dieciocho pisos.

\- ¡Te he dicho que bajes de ahí! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarte!? –sigue gritando el Alas Blancas.

Regina se gira, mirando a Emma.

\- ¿No te acercas? –le pregunta – Hay unas vistas increíbles.

Y la querubín suspira, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de bajarte de ahí y venir aquí? –intenta de nuevo.

\- No hasta que vengas y veas las pedazo de vistas que tiene este sitio.

\- Baja.

\- Ven.

\- No, baja.

\- No, ven tú.

\- ¿Quieres venir?

\- Oblígame.

La sonrisa de Regina la estaba sacando de quicio.

\- Por favor, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y baja de ahí. Es peligroso.

\- Ya sé que es peligroso, de ahí su encanto. Y no me comporto como una niña pequeña. Tú que te empeñas en perderte estas vistas.

La paciencia de Emma se quiebra.

\- ¡Como no bajes de ahí…! –comienza.

La sonrisa se borra de la cara de Regina y en sus ojos comienza a arder un fuego de odio.

\- ¿Qué? –corta, saltando la barandilla, situándose a escasos milímetros de Emma –. Como no baje, ¿qué? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¿Hacer de mi vida un infierno? Ya lo es. Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Alas Blancas. Tal vez no sea General, ni siquiera un simple Alas Negras; pero ni se te ocurra amenazarme, ¿queda claro? Porque no puedes, porque todo lo que se te ocurra decirme como amenaza, apenas supera lo que yo misma he pensado en hacerme para terminar con esta vida mortal y decadente que me han impuesto.

Los profundos y negros ojos de Regina, clavados en los de Emma, hacen que el Alas Blancas sienta un vértigo repentino.

Tal vez ya no tenga alas; pero, en el fondo, esa chica sigue siendo Regina, General Alas Negras, hija de la mismísima Princesa de las Tinieblas.

Y tiembla ante tal revelación, bloqueada, incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

No sabe qué va a pasar, no sabe qué va a hacer Regina, cuyo aliento siente sobre su piel, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Empieza a rezar, pidiendo que se aleje de ella, que vuelva al refugio y se esté quietecita y sin causar problemas.

Y está en esas cuando llega un beso deseado inconscientemente. Un beso inesperado que la tensa, que la relaja poco a poco, aceptándolo.

Un beso profundo y apasionado que le hacen apoyar sus propias manos en las caderas de Regina.

Hasta que un pensamiento, un único pensamiento la devuelve a la realidad.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?", se reprocha a sí misma.

Emma empuja a Regina lejos de ella, pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios en un intento de borrar la huella de los de la chica; mirando al suelo, incapaz de levantar su mirada y afrontar los hechos.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, ese odio a sí misma por lo ocurrido, por el momento de debilidad, se convierte en ira hacia esa maldita Regina que la observa con sonrisa triunfal.

Y su brazo cruza el aire, abofeteando al antes Alas Negras.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo –susurra.


	16. 15ª Pluma

Suspira, aburrida, moviendo y arrugando las sábanas de esa cama en la que está tumbada.

Gira su cabeza y observa la espalda del Alas Blancas, sentada en la silla de siempre, frente a la mesa de siempre, leyendo y consultando los libros de siempre. Libros grandes, polvorientos y aburridos.

Vuelve a suspirar, cansada de hacer lo mismo durante los últimos dos meses; es decir, nada.

Joder, dos meses ya. Dos largos y aburridos meses encerrada en ese diminuto apartamento cuyas ventanas clavó Emma para evitar que se volviera a escapar. Cómo la última vez.

Se frota la mejilla, con una ligera sonrisa medio divertida medio de añoranza por ese beso robado a esa preciosidad de Alas Blancas. Porque es preciosa, nadie puede negarlo. Y tiene carácter, algo poco habitual en los aburridos siervos del Señor.

Por tercera vez, suspira, agotando la poca paciencia de Emma.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -pregunta esta, cerrando el libro de golpe.

\- Me aburro.

\- Te he comprado periódicos.

\- Y ya me los he leído ocho veces; me he hecho los sudokus, los crucigramas y las sopas de letras; he llegado a la conclusión de que el que hace los horóscopos no tiene ni idea de astrología y se inventa las cosas; y he consultado la programación de hoy. ¿Sabes? Echan un programa que parece interesante y que no me importaría ver; pero hay un problema, no tenemos caja tonta.

Emma, que se ha girado, la observa, pensativa, llevando su mirada hasta la ventana, volviendo de nuevo a Regina, que la mira, esperando.

Finalmente, saca de su bolsillo una pulsera de cuero, que le lanza al ex Alas Negras.

\- Póntelo -le dice.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunta Regina, cogiéndolo al vuelo.

Y su duda se resuelve al ver las runas grabadas en el cuero.

\- Me quieres tener localizada, ¿eh? ¿Tan importante soy para ti? -bromea, echándole una mirada rápida a Emma, antes de ponerse la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

\- ¿Prometes portarte bien? -le pregunta Emma.

\- Podías habérmela dado antes y evitarme estos meses de encierro.

\- Responde.

Regina suspira.

Dios necesita salir de ahí, lo necesita tanto.

\- Está bien. Prometo no volver a besarte sin tu consentimiento.

Emma calla, levantando una ceja, a la espera.

\- Palabra de scout -sigue Regina.

\- No eres scout.

\- Ya, pero no te fías de mi palabra -y, antes de que Emma conteste, continúa-. Una vez le compré su alma a tres scout a cambio de salir vivos del ataque de un oso enfurecido, ¿eso vale?

El Alas Blancas no responde ante ese último comentario. Se levanta, coge su chaqueta y dice:

\- Prepárate, nos vamos a pasear. Te hará bien.


	17. 16ª Pluma

Cierra los ojos, concentrándose aún más en el frescor del aire, y una sonrisa de paz, de satisfacción se instala en su cara. Una sonrisa vigilada de cerca por Emma, que la observa, seria, preocupada por esa chispa que intenta prender en su pecho.

"Es mortal, por eso siento pena, porque es mortal", se intenta convencer a sí misma, cuando se da cuenta que Regina ya ha empezado a andar.

Y el ex Alas Negras para, se gira hacia ella y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dice al Alas Blancas.

\- ¡Te quieres dar prisa! ¡Vamos!

"Parece una niña pequeña", sonríe Emma, sin poder remediarlo. Y, rápidamente, se corrige, volviendo a su cara seria, siguiendo a Regina.

\- ¡Ve más despacio, la ciudad no va a moverse, va a seguir ahí! -le grita Emma, corriendo a ponerse a su altura.

\- ¿Adónde vamos primero? -le pregunta Regina, extrañamente ilusionada por ir a cualquier parte.

\- Necesito un libro -responde Emma, parándose en el semáforo para cruzar de acera.

\- ¿Otro? -se ríe Regina - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás investigando?

\- La manera de devolverte las alas.

El ex Alas Negras se para en seco.

Devolverle las alas. Tener de nuevo sus alas.

Es cierto, sigue siendo mortal. ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe esa alegría que la ha invadido? ¿Por qué está tan feliz si sigue siendo una sucia y frágil mortal? ¿Y por qué sigue a ese Alas Blancas en vez de intentar escapar?

Para esa última pregunta sí tiene respuesta. Y es que, aunque no quiera, ese Alas Blancas significa protección ante todos aquellos que quieren verla muerta, ante todos aquellos que ella misma, en algún momento, ha traicionado, ha vendido o usado para su propio beneficio.

Mira a su alrededor, esperando ver algún Alas al acecho, pero no. Nadie la observa, nadie la vigila; salvo Emma, que la mira preocupada.

Y entonces ve unas revistas en el kiosco junto al cual se ha parado, y ve la cara de Killian Jones en una de ellas, la cara de su última alma adquirida en la portada de una revista de Economía como hombre de éxito. Y empieza a ahogarse.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Emma, volviendo con ella, posando sus manos en los hombros de Regina que la mira, con la desesperación arraigada en su mirada.

\- Sácame de aquí -le susurra, abrazándose a ella en un vano intento de no caerse al suelo-. Por favor, sácame de aquí.


	18. 17ª Pluma

**Y segundo del día! Aprovecho para dar gracias por todo el apoyo /acoso!**

* * *

Sentada en la frialdad de la bañera, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, sujetándose las rodillas. Balanceándose.

¿Qué coño le ocurre? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Hace apenas unos minutos que ha conseguido calmar su respiración, aunque se ve incapaz de deshacerse de esa opresión en el pecho.

Dios, ¿qué ha pasado en esos dos meses de encierro? ¿Por qué está tan cómoda en ese maldito cuerpo mortal?

¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué momento ha dejado de añorar sus alas?

\- ¡Regina! -grita Emma, golpeando la puerta- ¡Regina, por el amor de Señor! ¡Abre la puerta!

No contesta.

No la oye y, aunque lo hiciera, no tiene fuerzas suficientes para ello.

Las pocas que tenía se le han ido en lágrimas.

\- ¡Regina! -sigue gritando Emma, quién, al otro lado de la puerta, dibuja un hechizo en la puerta con su índice izquierdo.

Y se oye un clic.

Rápidamente, el Alas Blancas entra en el baño y se queda paralizada al ver a Regina dentro de la bañera.

Y esta sigue abrazándose, sigue balanceándose, ausente ante el mundo que la rodea.

\- Hey -susurra Emma, entrando ella también en la bañera, posando su mano en el brazo de la ex Alas Negras.

Esta se sobresalta, mirando esa mano que la toca, que la devuelve poco a poco a la realidad. Esa mano cuya dueña se siente confusa por esa punzada en el pecho al ver la cara de la angustiada Regina.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta la Emma.

La morena abre la boca, pero no dice nada.

No sabe qué decir.

Hasta que susurra.

\- Abrázame.

No tiene que repetirlo, Emma se abraza a ella, llenando de calor y miedo el corazón de Regina.

\- Venga, vamos -le pide el Alas Blancas, ayudándola a levantarse de la bañera, a salir de ella y llevarla a la cama.

Ahí, Regina se tumba, en posición fetal, y, en cuanto siente que Emma se aleja, susurra:

\- Por favor, no me dejes.

La querubín se paraliza, incapaz de no hacer caso a esa petición.

Por ello, y por un irremediable sentimiento de preocupación y dolor que la atenaza sin saber ella el motivo, se tumba a su lado, abrazándola, sin separarse de ella incluso horas después de que Regina se haya quedado dormida.


	19. 18ª Pluma

**Esta no estaba programada, pero me ha dado por ahí... Disfrutadla!**

* * *

Suspira, nerviosa por haber dejado a Regina sola en el apartamento.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu protegida? -le pregunta Rumple, mojando una galletita en el té que le ha traído Zelena, hace apenas unos segundos.

Emma asiente.

\- Empieza a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad y la he dejado durmiendo tras darle un tranquilizante.

El Alas Blancas asiente, complacido.

\- ¿Los Alas Negras han intentado ponerse en contacto con ella? -sigue el Arcángel.

Emma baja la mirada hasta sus manos.

\- No.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? -inquiere Rumple.

La querubín rubia levanta la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Claro que os digo la verdad. ¿Acaso podría mentiros?

\- No sé, ¿podrías?

Emma frunce el ceño.

No entiende a qué viene eso.

Mira a Zelena, de pie, tras Rumple, en busca de ayuda; pero su antigua compañera no le devuelve la mirada, por lo que vuelve al Arcángel.

\- ¿Dudáis de mí?

\- ¿Se han vuelto a poner en contacto con ella o contigo?

\- ¡No!

\- La mentira oscurece las plumas, Emma. No me mientas.

\- ¡No os miento! No se han vuelto a poner en contacto.

Rumple la observa, de pie tras haberse levantado en algún momento de la discusión. Y asiente.

\- Está bien, te creo. Y pienso que deberías irte. Vigila a la humana de cerca, estará débil tras el ataque de ansiedad. Cuídala, ¿de acuerdo? Que no le pase nada.

Y, tras una reverencia, Emma abandona el comedor, el duplex y el edificio, saliendo a la calle, entrando en ese coche que la espera frente al portal.

\- ¿Y bien? -le pregunta Charming.

\- Sospechan, pero no he dicho nada.

-Cuidado con las mentiras -susurra la voz de Princesa desde la parte trasera del lujoso automóvil-, oscurecen las plumas. Y no queremos que se te oscurezcan. Sospecharían.

\- No les he mentido. Me ha preguntado si habéis vuelto a poneros en contacto conmigo o con ella. Y en todo momento he sido yo quien ha contactado con vosotros.

Charming sonríe, y arranca el automóvil, abandonando esa parte de la ciudad.


	20. 19ª Pluma

Siente frío.

No le hace falta abrir los ojos para saber que está sola en la cama; y, aun así, los abre, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, con el brazo, defendiendo sus ojos ante la invasión de esa luz cegadora.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y ganas, abandona la comodidad de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana, mirando ese mundo tras el cristal, esas personas que viven su día a día, inconscientes de las verdades ocultas en las sombras, indiferentes al hecho de que uno de los Generales de Princesa, un Alas Negras sin una sola pizca de blancura en el oscuro plumaje de sus Alas, hija de la mismísima dueña de las Tinieblas y un simple humano, haya caído en la inmundicia de la humanidad.

Las arcadas vuelven y debe correr al baño y aferrarse al inodoro como si fuese lo único que valiese la pena en esa vida impuesta.

Se desprecia. No ya solo por ser lo que es, mortal; si no por haberse acostumbrado, aunque haya sido temporalmente, a ese olor, a esa forma de vida, a todas esas sensaciones que la invaden.

Un poco más segura de su estómago, se incorpora, deja atrás la seguridad del inodoro, volviendo al salón, quedándose en el marco de la puerta y observando la habitación. Hasta descubrir los libros de Emma en la mesa.

"La manera de devolverte las alas".

Devolverle las alas.

Sí, no le extrañaba que Emma quisiera devolverle las alas. No debe ser nada agradable estar al cargo de alguien como ella. Incluso humana, puede sentir la oscuridad de su alma. Esa oscuridad de la que tan orgullosa estuvo una vez.

Emma.

Recuerda el abrazo de la bañera, recuerda que la llevó a la cama, que permaneció junto a ella todo el rato.

De ahí la sensación de frío esa mañana. Porque la rubia no estaba junto a ella. Porque Emma no está con ella.

Mira los libros y reconoce los títulos. Se ríe al reconocer uno en particular, antiguo y que creía perdido. Ese que escribió ella misma hace tanto acerca del alma humana y las formas de usarla para beneficio de los Alados.

Se sienta en la mesa de la querubín y coge el más cercano, leyendo su título, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la curtida y gastada piel de su cubierta.

Y lo abre, yendo a parar en una página señalada con un pequeño papel por el Alas Blancas.

"...Alas Negras y Blancas se unieron en reunión secreta, Princesa y Señor junto con Generales de ambos bandos, llegando a la conclusión que dicho hechizo debía permanecer oculto, prohibido, siendo demasiado peligroso incluso como para destruirlo. Y nadie lo usaría, pues de hacerlo, aquél Alado afectado jamás recuperaría sus Alas..."

Recordaba la reunión. Apenas llevaba meses como en su nuevo rango de General.

En cuanto a lo de que jamás recuperaría sus alas, apenas le impresiona. Era una certeza que ya tenía.

Sin embargo, una pregunta se formula en su mente.

¿Quién? ¿Qué Alado ha decidido romper la prohibición impuesta por Princesa y Señor?

Debe ser un Alas Negras, pues la pureza de ningún Alas Blancas sobreviviría ante tal sacrilegio. Pero, ¿quién?

Tantos enemigos en tantos años de traiciones y mentiras.

Suspira.

\- Te prometo que encontraré la forma de devolverte las alas -oye a Emma tras ella.

Se gira y le sonríe.

¿Cuantos años debía tener Emma? No más de un siglo.

\- No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, joven Alas Blancas.

Se levanta de la silla, con las manos en los bolsillos, con sonrisa cansada, y se acerca a la rubia a quien besa, dulcemente, antes de volver a la cama y aferrarse a la almohada. Dejando al Alas Blancas de pie, sorprendida por la suavidad y calidez de ese ligero beso, confusa por esa sensación de ansiar más.

Y observa a Regina en la cama.

Y ambas piensan al mismo tiempo, "¿qué me está pasando?"


	21. 20ª Pluma

La besa.

Un beso rápido fugaz.

Y Regina se retira, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cama.

Pero un brazo para su avance, reteniéndola segundos antes de obligarla a girarse, besando de nuevos esos suaves, carnosos y deliciosos labios con tanta pasión que obliga al ex Alas Negras a soltar un gemido gutural.

Y es entonces cuando toma el control, acorralando al Alas Blancas contra la pared, sonriendo ambas al notar el choque.

Se separan brevemente observando cada una el deseo en los ojos de la otra, ampliando esa sonrisa antes de fijarse en sus respectivos labios, como un cazador observa a su presa. Y vuelven a ese combate de labio contra labio, lengua contra lengua, sin perdedoras.

Regina abandona esa boca con un último mordisco al labio inferior que derrite a Emma, para ir a atacar sin piedad ese cuello, esa clavícula y ese pecho que descubre poco a poco al subirle la camiseta al Alas Blancas, que suspira con cada beso, con cada mordisco.

Y, cuando la camiseta ya es abandonada descaradamente en algún rincón del apartamento, Emma nota como una mano intenta colarse en su pantalón, obligándola a gemir, obligándola a arquearse.

Y es entonces cuando…

Cuando el despertador suena.

Regina alarga la mano para apagar el aparato y, desperezándose, mira a Emma, que la observa, pálida, desde el sillón donde duerme normalmente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta.

Emma no responde, sólo señala el baño, se levanta y se encierra en él.

Abre el grifo de agua fría, mojándose la cara y la nuca, mirándose al espejo.

Dios, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido ese sueño?


	22. 21ª Pluma

Emma, sentada en el sillón, con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas, observa de reojo al ex Alas Negras. Esta, ignorante de esa atención recibida, recorre las páginas de un periódico, concentrada, haciéndole poco caso al plato de comida que tiene al lado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -pregunta el Alas Blancas, ya muerta de curiosidad, cerrando su libro de golpe.

Y se acerca a Regina, poniéndose a su espalda y apoyándose en uno de sus hombros.

\- Busco trabajo -responde Regina, pasando otra página del periódico.

\- Y, ¿para qué quieres tú trabajo?

\- Porque ambas sabemos que no voy a recuperar mis alas y debería empezar a crearme una vida normal.

Emma frunce el ceño y se gira para mirar a la morena, quien resulta que también la observa, y cuyos ojos van inevitablemente a esos labios que se le presentan a apenas unos centímetros, recordándole ese tacto y ese sabor ya probados dos veces.

Repentinamente nerviosa, se separa de Regina, quien ha vuelto al periódico, siguiendo con su búsqueda, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué no cesa de pensar en Regina? ¿Por qué se pone nerviosa ante un simple contacto, aunque sea visual?

No sabe las respuestas, pero cree saber el motivo. Es por estar tanto tiempo con ella en el mismo apartamento, en la misma habitación.

Debe alejarse de ella.

\- Por cierto -interrumpe Regina sus pensamientos -. Quería pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Perdón? -se sorprende Emma, levantando su mirada.

\- Sí, por lo del otro día, ya sabes...el beso. No debí besarte de nuevo sin tu consentimiento.

Emma frunce el ceño.

\- Vale, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la engreída de Regina?

El ex Alas Negras sonríe.

\- Sí, supongo que me lo merezco. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

\- No sé yo, ¿te va a dar otro ataque de ansiedad?

La morena se levanta y le lanza el periódico.

\- Probemos.

La querubín la observa con una sonrisa al verla ponerse el abrigo e, impaciente, llamarla desde la puerta.


	23. 22ª Pluma

Regina mira el llavero, antes de volver a mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Se llaman llaves, sirven para abrir cerraduras -le responde el Alas Blancas, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras deja tres libros más sobre la mesa.

El ex Alas Negras la mira con cara de asesinato, pero divertida por esa broma gastada por la normalmente distante y seria rubia.

\- En serio.

\- Es para que puedas moverte con mayor libertad, para que no te tenga que controlar tanto. Además, con el brazalete, puedo saber donde estás en cada momento.

Regina le sonríe, agradecida.

\- Además, las vas a necesitar para ir y venir en busca de un trabajo.

\- Dios, no me hables de trabajo. Llevo dos semanas y nada.

Emma le revuelve el pelo.

\- Anda, si quieres puedes bajar a por pan a la tienda de la esquina y probar tus nuevas llaves -le dice, tendiéndole un billete.

Regina la mira, con los ojos brillantes y, cogiendo el dinero y su abrigo, saliendo del apartamento a toda prisa.

Y, pese al sentimiento de soledad que la invade al principio y el saber que Emma no está junto a ella, la libertad la embriaga y debe calmarse antes de salir, por fin, a la calle y dirigirse a la tienda.

Es la primera vez que entra en una a comprar comida, y se siente nerviosa.

Saluda a la dependienta y entra, mirándolo todo, pasando por cada pasillo observando cada lata, cada caja, botella y envase, parándose frente a unas cajas en las que aparece dibujado un diablo sonriente.

Repentinamente seria, coge una caja y la observa más detenidamente.

Un diablo, rojo y con cuernos. Así ve la sociedad a los seguidores de Princesa, Señora de las Tinieblas. Seres amorfos, con cuernos y cola; aunque en esta representación esté sonriente.

\- Yo prefiero los Croco Choco -dice una voz a su lado.

Regina se gira y descubre a un chico, de alrededor de once años, que la observa.

\- ¿Perdona? -le pregunta.

\- Los Croco Choco, son mejores que los Choco Diablos -le responde el niño, señalándole una caja en la que un cocodrilo sonríe mientras se mete una cuchara con bolas de chocolate y cereal.

\- No sé si tengo dinero suficiente -le sonríe a su nuevo amigo, enseñándole el billete y dejando la caja de cereales en su sitio. El dinero no es que haya sido muy importante antes-. Tengo que comprar una barra de pan.

El chico mira el billete, sonríe y le pregunta:

\- ¿Tienes leche en casa?

\- Sí, de eso si que tengo.

\- Vale. Soy Henry -le dice el niño, tendiéndole la mano.

Y Regina se la estrecha.

\- Yo soy... Lana -responde el ex Alas Negras, antes de ser arrastrada frente al mostrador por Henry.

La chica tras el mostrador observa al niño y a Regina, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

\- Henry, trata con más respeto a nuestros clientes -le dice, en un intento de ponerse seria.

El chico, que se ha sentado sobre el mostrador, coge una barra de pan de una cesta cercana y la pone junto a la caja de cereales, frente a la chica.

\- Lana, esta es Ruby, mi hermana -presenta el chico.

Y Regina sonríe, alzando una ceja al ver a la tal Ruby mirarla de arriba a abajo.

\- Encantada de conocerte -le saluda la chica de veintipocos años.

\- El placer es todo mío -sonríe Regina.


	24. 23ª Pluma

**Perdón por el anterior...**

* * *

La puerta se abre y se cierra de un portazo.

El Alas Blancas deja de poner la mesa y se gira hacia la entrada/cocina, justo a tiempo de ver a Regina bailando un extraño baile a base de saltitos y movimiento de caderas, con las llaves en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

Emma sonríe y se acerca hasta ella.

\- ¿Y esa alegría?

\- Ten-go tra-ba-jo -canta Regina, haciendo, de la barra de pan, un micrófono improvisado.

Y, sin que Emma se lo espere, lanza la bolsa con el pan y la caja de cereales a un rincón y agarra al Alas Blancas, siguiendo con su baile de la alegría particular, contagiando a la querubín. Por lo que ambas terminan bailando sin música algo entre música latina, rock y saltos varios, terminando bailando pegadas, abrazadas, Regina agotada por la energía quemada.

Ambas sonríen, por lo divertida de la situación pasada.

Poco a poco separan sus caras, haciendo que sus mejillas se acaricien mutuamente, y terminan observándose mutuamente los labios.

Y Emma avanza lentamente, hasta rozar esos labios que ansía besar.

Pero se para, y se separa de la morena, que se queda paralizada, intentando saber qué demonios acaba de ocurrir.

\- Bu... bueno. Y... ¿y eso de que tienes trabajo? -cambia de tema Emma, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces.

Regina la mira, ida, perdida ante esa pregunta hasta que se acuerda de su nuevo trabajo.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Es en la tienda de la esquina -responde, ilusionada, hablando a toda velocidad-. Necesitaban a una dependienta para el turno de día, que sólo tienen a una. Ruby, se llama. Es la hija de la dueña de la tienda, que ya no puede hacerse cargo porque acaban de abrir un restaurante al lado y se está ocupando de supervisarlo todo, para saber si va a salir todo bien.

Emma sonríe, divertida por ver el nerviosismo del ex Alas Negras.

Y se supone que esa chica era un General Alas Negras, y ahora está feliz y nerviosa con su primer trabajo honrado.

\- Y, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? -pregunta, poniendo sobre la mesa una cazuela de espaguetis con tomate y queso, y la barra de pan.

\- Por Henry -contesta Regina, cortando un trozo de pan y sirviendo los espaguetis.

\- ¿Henry?

\- El hermano de Ruby, debe de tener once años, pero es un chico muy simpático. Es el culpable de que haya comprado los Croco Choco.

\- ¿La caja esa de cereales? No, si ya decía yo -se ríe Emma.

\- Pues al parecer le he caído en gracia a Henry y, cuando estaba pagando, comentó que estaban buscando a una dependienta, que yo le caía bien y que tenía que trabajar allí. Ruby le dijo que no debía ponerme en un compromiso. Y yo, entonces, le dije que no era un compromiso y que coincidía en que estaba buscando trabajo y...¿pasa algo? -pregunta Regina, preocupada por el silencio de la Alas Blancas.

\- Nada, no pasa nada. Sólo me alegro por ti.

Y Regina sonríe, y comienza a comer sus espaguetis.


	25. 24ª Pluma

**Último del día :D**

* * *

Ilusionada, va ordenando las latas de pasta envasada en su sitio, tarareando, feliz, observada de lejos por Ruby.

\- Si la miras más, la vas a desgastar -se ríe Henry, sentándose junto a su hermana.

\- Calla -le reprende Ruby, dándole un golpe ligero para callarlo -, ¿tú no tienes que estar en el colegio?

\- No, se llaman vacaciones, hermanita. ¿Y tú? ¿No tendrías que estar ayudándola en vez de desnudarla con la mirada?

\- ¿A quién desnudas con la mirada? -pregunta Regina, acercándose hasta ellos, limpiándose las manos del polvo.

Ruby salta, ante la risa de su hermano, clavando su mirada en la del ex Alas Negras.

\- No, a nadie. Mi hermano que dice lo que no debe.

Regine sonríe, manteniendo ese contacto visual.

\- Ya. Oye, que he terminado con esas cajas. ¿Algo más que hacer?

Henry mira a su hermana, que permanece paralizada, y a Regina, sonriente, y ríe.

\- Lana -llama.

\- ¿Sí? -responde Regina, cortando el contacto visual, mirando a Henry.

\- Tú, ¿dónde vives?

\- En ese edificio de allí, el de la esquina de ladrillos rojos.

\- Vaya, ¿en el hotel abandonado? -se sorprende Ruby – Pensaba que no vivía nadie ahí. ¿Cómo conseguiste el sitio?

Regina vuelve a esos ojos cuya dueña se sonroja nada más notar el contacto de sus miradas.

\- Pues, lo de siempre, el colega de un amigo que tiene contactos. No pago casi nada de alquiler, pero comparto piso.

Ruby se ríe, como si Regina hubiese contado un chiste.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, Lana? -pregunta Henry.

\- No -contesta Regina, esta vez sin quitar sus ojos de La joven dependienta.

\- Ruby tampoco, ¿por qué no te llevas a Lana de fiesta por ahí y le enseñas la ciudad?

Y ambas miran a Henry, quien las observa, sonriente.

\- Henry, no... -comienza Ruby.

\- Por mí vale -corta Regina -. Me he mudado hace poco y no conozco la ciudad. Me vendría bien.

La dependienta mira al ex Alas Negras, sin saber qué decir, qué responder ante esa encerrona por parte de su hermano de once años. Y, sin embargo, asiente.


	26. 25ª Pluma

**Buenas noches/días/tardes/lo que sea cuando leáis esto!**

* * *

Sentada en la cama, la mira prepararse, acicalarse, y la idea de que ponga tanto empeño para salir sin ella, para salir con otra, no le gusta. Le duele, le molesta y cabrea soberanamente.

\- ¿Y con quién decías que te vas de marcha? -pregunta de nuevo.

\- Con Ruby -vuelve a responder Regina -. mi compañera de trabajo, la hija de la dueña de la tienda.

\- Ah, ya. Esa -susurra Emma.

Decidiendo que es una tortura ver como Regina se da los últimos retoques, se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, mirando en dirección a la tienda, en cuya puerta descubre a la tal Ruby esperando. Y le cae aún peor.

\- ¿Y a qué hora habéis quedado? -pregunta, sin interés.

\- Pues, en veinte minutos -contesta Regina, sacando la cabeza del baño -, ¿por?

\- No, por nada -se calla Emma, antes de susurrar -. Porque ya está ahí.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? -le pregunta el ex Alas Negras, obligándola a girarse.

Y la ve, delante suya, con el pantalón y la camiseta que se ha comprado ese mismo día, con aire juvenil, maquillada, haciendo resaltar esos profundos ojos que observan a la rubia, esperando una respuesta.

\- Estás... -comienza el Alas Blancas.

\- Estoy... -ríe Regina.

\- ...preciosa -termina Emma.

Regina amplía su sonrisa.

Segundos después, la ahora mortal corta el contacto visual, y se acerca a la ventana.

\- Pues nada, me voy ya -sentencia, cogiendo su bolsa y chaqueta por el camino, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y Emma se descubre sola en ese apartamento, observando por la ventana como Regina se une a Ruby y se dan un par de besos antes de ponerse en marcha. Y no le gusta ese sentimiento que la invade.

Y por eso coge su abrigo y sale tras la morena.


	27. 26ª Pluma

**Más de 100 rw! Gracias!**

* * *

Las observa bailar, escondida entre la multitud, y tiene que luchar consigo misma para no ir e interrumpir ese baile que la tortura pero no puede dejar de vigilar.

Y, lo que no sabe, es que Regina le ha visto, le ha reconocido y, a su vez, observa sus reacciones, preguntándose a sí misma el motivo por el cual no le gusta ver ese gesto de dolor en la cara de Emma.

\- Vuelvo ahora -le susurra a Ruby, que asiente y sigue bailando.

Desde su puesto de vigilancia, el Alas Blancas ve desaparecer a Regina entre la marea de gente, y como Ruby se pone a bailar con la persona que tiene al lado.

\- ¿Me vigilas? -le susurra la voz del ex Alas Negras al oído, sobresaltándola.

Y Regina sonríe, divertida, y espera su respuesta con gesto interrogante.

\- ¿Eh? Yo... no... -incapaz de pensar en nada.

\- Mentir es pecado, Alas Blancas.

Emma se siente paralizada por la imagen de esa Regina que se le presenta delante, en semipenumbra, segura, que dista tanto de la chica indefensa y descubridora del mundo a su alrededor, tan parecida a ese General Alas Negras que era antes. Y la mira sin responder, vigilando esos labios a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

Y algo en ella cambia.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te vigilo? -pregunta a su vez, segura, entrando en el juego.

Regina amplía su sonrisa.

\- Sólo que me preguntaría el por qué de dicha vigilancia.

\- ¿Y si no me apetece decírtelo? -sigue Emma, acercándose a Regina, juguetona.

Y el ex Alas Negras frunce el ceño, poniéndose seria, tensándose repentinamente.

Algo falla. ¿Por qué se comporta así el Alas Blancas?

Por eso, para a la querubín con la mano.

\- Espera, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa de qué? -pregunta la rubia, incapaz de alejar su mirada de esos labios, más cercanos que antes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No te comportas como siempre, no estás distante ni me lanzas esas miradas de od...

\- Por dios, cállate -sentencia Emma, antes de abalanzarse a esos labios que la idiotizaron desde la primera vez que la besaron.

Y ese beso sorprende a Regina quien, sin embargo, atrapa las caderas del Alas Blancas, acercándola a ella, balanceándose juntas mientras sus lenguas se reconocen mutuamente, jugando, excitándose.

\- Dios, me vuelves loca -se oye decir Regina, antes de volver a esos labios que la echaban de menos.

Y el mundo desaparece a su alrededor.

No existe ni discoteca, ni gente. Ni Ruby, quién las observa a unos metros de distancia, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa, al tiempo que sonríe.

* * *

 **Se ha quedado buen día, eh?**


	28. 27ª Pluma

Princesa observa las llamas, pensativa, haciendo caso omiso de los ruidos que el Alado, tras ella, produce al comerse una manzana.

\- ¿Todo va bien? -pregunta, girando apenas la cabeza.

\- Todo va según lo planeado, mi Princesa. Mi compañera está ahora vigilándola.

\- Todo debe salir a la perfección -dice Princesa, haciendo una señal a Charming, quien asiente y sale de la habitación -. No debe reconoceros en ningún momento.

\- No nos reconocerá, no nos había visto antes, mi Princesa. Por eso nos elegisteis.

Ese Alas Negras le gusta, tiene agallas.

\- ¿Y el Alas Blancas?

\- Sigue investigando la manera de que vuestra General, de que Regina recupere las alas.

El suspiro de Princesa hace temblar a las llamas.

\- No debe encontrar la forma, no hasta el momento justo. Si no, sería demasiado pronto. ¿Queda claro?

\- Como el agua, mi Princesa.

Dos golpes en la puerta y Charming entra, seguido de otro Alado.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta de esta noche? -le pregunta Princesa a la recién llegada.

\- Vuestra hija y el Alas Blancas se han... reconocido mutuamente. Las he seguido hasta su refugio.

Princesa asiente, y mira a Charming, que ha recuperado su sitio, junto a la chimenea.

\- Acaba de llamar. Quiere hablar con Vos.

\- Todo según predije -sonríe Princesa, poniéndose en pie -. Ve a por el coche, salimos a dar una vuelta. En cuanto a vosotros -dice, girándose -, seguid así. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Tenedme contenta y se os recompensará.

Y, tras hacer una reverencia, Henry y Ruby abandonan la sala.


	29. 28ª Pluma

Se baja del coche y lo observa alejarse.

"Pase lo que pase y haya pasado lo que haya pasado, no debes alejarte de Regina", le había indicado Princesa.

Hay mucho en juego, y lo sabe, como también sabe que todo esto se ha convertido en algo demasiado personal. Y tiene miedo.

Entra en el edificio, sube las escaleras y se para frente a la puerta, indecisa, sin saber qué va a ocurrir ahora.

Suspira, abre la puerta y entra, con cuidado de no despertar a Regina, aún dormida sobre la cama. Y la observa dormir, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina/entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la boca. Por esa chica dejaría todas sus dudas en un barco a la deriva.

Sabe que no debería, que, al igual que Zelena, debería alejarse de Regina, pero dos cosas se lo impiden: las palabras de Princesa y su propio corazón. Y, siguiendo los dictados de este último, se quita los zapatos y se acerca a la cama, acercándose a Regina, besándole el cuello.

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara del ex Alas Negras, que se mueve y gruñe de gusto al sentir varios besos más sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello.

\- Buenos días -le susurra Emma, cuando Regina consigue ponerse mirando hacia ella.

\- Mmnos días -responde Regina, con los ojos entrecerrados, pasando una mano por la cercana mejilla de Emma.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

A modo de respuesta, el ex Alas Negras se estira, terminando abrazada a Emma, que ríe y la besa en la frente.

\- No ha sido un sueño -dice Regina, tensa.

\- No -confirma Emma.

\- ¿Y te vas a ir?

El Alas Blancas nota el temblor, el miedo en la voz de Regina, y la abraza a su vez, con fuerza.

\- Jamás.

El cuerpo de la morena se relaja, suspirando.

\- Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertarme.

Y callan, disfrutando del calor mutuo de sus cuerpos. Emma intentando cerrar la puerta de sus dudas. Regina respirando ese aroma que envuelve al Alas Blancas y pensando en cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que tenía al lado.

\- Necesito hacerte una pregunta -rompe la querubín el silencio.

\- Dispara.

\- Cómo... ¿cómo se diferencia la lujuria del amor?

Regina frunce el ceño y se aparta, incorporándose, mirando al Alas Blancas.

\- ¿Piensas que lo que tenemos es sólo lujuria? -pregunta, divertida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de gracioso?

\- Que tú y yo sólo nos hemos besado. No ha habido sexo. Dime donde ves tú ahí la lujuria -le sonríe -. Me voy a la ducha.

Y Regina abandona la cama y se mete en el baño. Unos segundos después, Emma oye correr el agua de la ducha.

Y se le ocurre una idea.


	30. 29ª Pluma

El agua de la ducha recorre su espalda, con la frente apoyada en la pared.

Relajada, el mundo fuera de ese baño no existe. Y es por eso que no oye la puerta abrirse, ni la ropa caer al suelo, ni como Emma entra dentro de la bañera, quedándose tras ella, observando esas dos cicatrices en la espalda de Regina , esas dos cicatrices donde antes había dos alas.

Y, sin tocarla, sigue con sus manos las líneas de esas cicatrices, bajando hasta sus caderas. Y las agarra, juntándose a ella y hundiendo su cara en ese cuello al que se está haciendo adicta.

\- Hey -ríe la morena -. Hola.

\- Hola -responde Emma, acariciando el abdomen del ex Alas Negras.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Poniendo un poco de lujuria entre nosotras -responde, hundiendo su mano en el epicentro mismo de Regina, quien se arquea al sentir el contacto.

Y expone así su cuello a Emma , que apenas tarda en volver a él para besarlo, para morderlo mientras mueve sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, en círculos, buscando lo que más gemidos obtenga.

Regina se gira, besando esos labios que la vuelven loca, excitándose al sentir los pechos de Emma contra los suyos, moviendo al Alas Blancas hasta acorralarla contra la pared, poniendo un muslo entre sus piernas, ejerciendo esa presión que hace que Emma ahogue gemidos en la boca del ex Alas Negras.

\- Regina -consigue susurrar la querubín , separándose momentáneamente.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta la aludida, moviéndose hasta el cuello de la otra chica.

\- Cama -responde -. Dios...¡cama!

Y ambas salen de la ducha, cerrando con prisas el agua y corriendo a la cama, donde se dejan caer, una sobre la otra, rodando, terminando Emma sobre Regina y un muslo de la una entre las piernas de la otra.

Regina comienza a moverse, gimiendo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Emma quien imita al ex Alas Negras empezando a moverse también, descubriendo, por primera vez en su vida, la satisfacción sexual.

Y se mueven, frotándose la una con la otra, besándose, mordiéndose, gimiendo, arqueándose.

Regina se mueve repentinamente, poniéndose sobre la rubia, aún con sus muslos entre sus piernas. Y añade su mano a la entrepierna del Alas Blancas, de cuya garganta sale un sonido gutural que hace sonreír a Regina.

Santo cielo, esto es mejor que el sexo casual con desconocidas.

Ambas se sienten al borde del abismo, y Emma, como Regina momentos antes, clava sus propias uñas en la espalda del ex Alas Negras, temiendo pero ansiando al mismo tiempo caer en él.

Y, entonces, la explosión llega.

Y grita y se arquea, poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión segundos antes de que la propia Regina llegue al orgasmo.

Sin fuerzas, esta última cae junto a Emma, con sus respiraciones agitadas, sonrientes.

\- Dios, ha sido... -comienza el Alas Blancas.

\- Sí.

\- ... increíble.

\- Sí.

Se miran, con sus ojos brillantes tras el orgasmo, felices.

\- Quien diga que los ángeles no tienen sexo, miente -dice Regina, provocando la risa de Emma.

Segundos de silencio cómodo y confortable se establecen en esa habitación.

\- Más -susurra Emma, con las fuerzas recuperadas.

Y se sienta sobre Regina , quien la observa desde esa posición, dando gracias de que sea fin de semana y le toque librar.


	31. 30ª Pluma

Tic.

Tac.

Observa el segundero del reloj, avanzando, lentamente.

Tic.

Tac.

Cinco minutos.

Tic.

Tac.

Sólo cinco minutos más y volverá a verla, a tenerla entre sus brazos.

La añora.

La añora tanto.

Tic.

Tac.

¿Siempre ha ido tan despacio el tiempo?

Emma comienza a desesperarse y, en un vano intento de escapar de la lentitud del reloj, se acerca a la ventana, mirando en dirección a la tienda.

Cinco minutos más y Regina terminará su turno, saldrá por la puerta y volverá a ese apartamento donde se la espera ansiosa.

Y se la espera tan ansiósamente que, harta de la espera, decide salir a buscarla para darle una sorpresa a la morena. Por eso coge su chaqueta corriendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta delante de la cual se para y observa su mano agarrar el pomo, y sonríe.

Santo cielo.

Jamás hubiese pensado que terminaría de esa forma, tan deseosa de sentir unos brazos a su alrededor, unos labios carnosos y dulces sobre los suyos; tan feliz por saberse dueña de alguien, de sentirse propiedad de ese otro alguien; tan satisfecha con la vida; tan... enamorada.

Y su sonrisa se amplía, abriendo la puerta y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para correr hacia esa tienda. Esa tienda en cuyo interior Regina observa a su compañera de trabajo, nerviosa.

Lo ha evitado durante todo el turno; pero el momento ha llegado. Y coge aire, haciendo acopio de fuerza y valor para mantener esa conversación que tanto miedo le da.

No le apetece quedarse sin trabajo por cagarla con la hija de la dueña.

\- Ruby -llama a la chica que, al oírla, abandona la revista que está ojeando y la mira.

\- ¿Sí, Lana?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ruby cierra la revista, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es por lo del viernes por la noche.

\- ¿El viernes?

\- Desaparecí, de repente. Te dije que volvería enseguida pero desaparecí.

La expresión de extrañeza en la cara de Ruby se torna comprensión, añadiendo una sonrisa divertida al conjunto.

\- Ah, ya. Vale. Tranquila, te vi con esa chica.

Las cejas de Regina desaparecen tras su flequillo a causa del asombro.

\- ¿Me viste?

\- Sí. Parecía que os conocíais de antes. ¿Es tu chica? Podías habérmelo dicho, no te hubiese comido por ello, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Mi chica?

Las campanitas, colocadas en el techo estratégicamente, suenan al abrirse la puerta.

\- Hablando de la reina de Roma -sonríe Ruby, mirando hacia la recién llegada.

Regina se gira y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara.

\- Hola -la saluda Emma, cayendo irremediablemente en la profundidad de esos oscuros ojos negros que la observan sorprendidos.

\- Hola -susurra Regina.

Ruby las observa a ambas desde detrás del mostrador.

\- Así que tú eres la novia de Lana, ¿no? -rompe el silencio, dirigiéndose al Alas Blancas.

Emma mira a Ruby, y sonríe.

\- Sí, es mi novia -responde Regina, acercándose al Alas Blancas, posando una mano en su mejilla.

\- Jennifer -se presenta Emma, alargando el brazo por encima del mostrador, dándose la mano con Ruby.

\- Hacéis buena pareja -contesta esta , anda, vete ya. Me encargo yo de cerrar.

Y el ex Alas Negras, sin esperar ni un segundo, sale disparada hacia el mostrador, abraza agradecida a Ruby, que ríe al verse momentáneamente en el aire, coge su propia chaqueta y corre hacia la salida, atrapando la mano de Emma por el camino para arrastrarla fuera del local.

\- ¡Qué prisas! -ríe la rubia, parándose frente al portal, observando a Regina peleándose con las llaves para entrar.

\- Vamos, ábrete -murmura el ex Alas Negras, consiguiendo meter la llave correcta en la cerradura.

Por fin entran, pero no dan muchos pasos antes de que Emma tire de Regina hacia ella, atrayéndola frente a ella, besándola.

\- Mmm, dios, cuanto te he echado de menos -susurra el Alas Blancas.

\- No más que yo -sonríe la morena, con su frente pegada a la de la otra chica, feliz.

Y se sonríen, segundos antes de volver a besarse, completamente ajenas al entramado y oscuro plan que se cierne sobre ellas.


	32. 31ª Pluma

Suspira, aburrida de buscar el más mínimo detalle de cómo recuperar las alas de REgina en esos antiguos y desgastados tomos.

Cansada, levanta la mirada de la mesa y busca a Regina, durmiendo en la cama, abrazada a esa almohada sobre la que, momentos antes, ella misma descansaba. Y sonríe al verla cambiar ligeramente de postura, sin romper su abrazo con la almohada, y provocando que la sábana caiga unos centímetros, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

Un escalofrío recorre al Alas Blancas cuando recuerda el tacto de esa espalda bajo su mano, y siente la ausencia de esa piel en la yema de sus dedos.

Cerrando el libro con cuidado, abandona la búsqueda y la mesa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia esa cama que se le antoja cómoda y confortable tras pasarse tantas horas sentada en esa silla.

Y se tumba junto al cálido cuerpo de Regina, con cuidado de no despertarla, acoplándose a ese cuerpo que no se cansa de investigar y con el que encaja tan bien.

Un sonido gutural sale de la garganta de la morena al sentir el abrazo de Emma y, con una dormida sonrisa en la cara, se gira para abrazarse a su vez a La querubín.

\- Hola -susurra esta última.

Regina lucha consigo misma para poder abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunta.

\- Las cuatro de la mañana. Duérmete, mañana trabajas y estarás cansada.

El ex Alas Negras no responde, sólo suspira, aumentando ligeramente la presión del abrazo.

\- No busques más -murmura-, jamás recuperaré mis alas.

El Alas Blancas se aleja unos centímetros de Regina y la besa, limpiándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Sé que hay una forma, Regina, y pienso encontrarla; aunque me cueste mis propias alas.


	33. 32ª Pluma

Maléfica mira el reloj y suspira, cabreada.

Es entonces, media hora después de la hora de encuentro, cuando una limusina blanca hace su aparición por la esquina de esa vacía avenida, parándose frente al General Alas Negras

\- ¡Por fin! -se queja, entrando en ella.

\- Mi querida Mal, bienvenida -le saluda el hombre sentado al otro lado de la limusina, al tiempo que remueve su té.

\- Llegas tarde. ¿No se supone que los Alas Blancas sois puntuales?

El Arcángel sonríe.

\- Un tópico de muchos. ¿Habéis averiguado donde está?

Maléfica sonríe, al tiempo que eleva una de sus dos cejas, sabiéndose conocedor de una información única y muy cara.

\- Sí, la he encontrado. Está vigilada, pero podemos llegar a ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

El General saca un sobre y se lo lanza a su acompañante, quien lo coge al vuelo.

\- Divide y vencerás -ríe.

El Arcángel saca, del interior del sobre, una serie de fotos, que observa con detenimiento, descubriendo, no sin cierta sorpresa como dos chicas, Regina y Emma, pasean por la calle, se sonríen... se besan.

\- ¿De cuando son?

\- De hace unos días.

\- Quién las tomó.

El General Alas Negras sonríe.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. La cuestión es que las tengo, ¿no?

Pasando las fotos, el Arcángel deja entrever una ligera sonrisa.

\- La cuestión es lo que podemos hacer con ellas.

\- ¿Con las fotos? ¿O con las chicas?

\- Con ambas -ríe el Arcángel, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

Ambos callan, pensando cada uno en sus propios planes, en su propio beneficio. Y Maléfica borra de su cara la sonrisa, y dos fuegos de odio y rencor comienzan a arder en sus ojos.

No sabe qué puede hacerse con las fotos, ni tan siquiera se propone hacer algo con el Alas Blancas llamado Emma ; pero sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacerle a Regina.

\- Deseo hundirla en lo más profundo de la miseria, haciéndola desear estar en los reinos de Princesa, obligándola a lloriquear por una pizca de compasión. Y cuando ya no aguante más, cuando sepa que no existe la esperanza, ponerle un contrato delante, un contrato para con su negra, podrida y corrupta alma, que arrastra todas aquellas que, durante siglos, milenios, ha recolectado para su mami, sumándolas a las mías.

El Arcángel calla, observando aún las fotos, dejando a su compañero continuar con su monólogo.

\- Poder, esas almas conllevan poder e influencias, suficientes para montar un ejercito. Y, con él, daré mi pequeño golpe de estado, robándole la corona a la mismísima Princesa, demasiado ocupada buscando la manera en que su hija recupere las alas, demasiado confiada y segura de sí misma y de la seguridad que le rodea, sin saber que varios de los que le rodean planeamos su caída. Eso, ¡eso!, es lo que planeo hacer con la ayuda de esas fotos.

La limusina se para, en silencio.

\- Soy la que desterró a Princesa a sus dominios, Maléfica . Soy la que más se ha enfrentado a ella, la que más sabe de sus artimañas. Hago todo esto para destruir de una vez por todas a ese ser inmundo que osa compararse con el Señor y, si para ello, debo buscarle una sustituta, lo haré.

\- Y por ello nos llevamos tan bien, Snow. Princesa será destruido, como así lo deseas, y yo ocuparé su cargo, como así será, y este nuevo orden beneficiará a ambos bandos. Y ahora, si me permites, debo atender ciertos... asuntos. Dile a Rumple que tenga cuidado con sus querubines, y dale las gracias por conseguir el Hechizo Prohibido.

\- De tu parte -le responde Snow, observando cómo se baja del vehículo, sonriente.


	34. 33ª Pluma

Con los ojos cerrados, siente el viento jugar con su larga melena negra.

Sentada en la azotea del edificio en el que tienen su refugio, recuerda los últimos momentos pasados con Emma, y sonríe, ladeando la cabeza, recordando el tacto de los dedos del Alas Blancas sobre su mejilla. Y una lágrima se desliza por ella.

Lo sabe.

Para ella es una realidad.

Jamás recuperará sus alas. Jamás volverá a sentir esa libertad, sabiéndose dueña de su destino, de su vida.

Es consciente del tiempo que pasa, de esos seis meses desde que le arrebataron su inmortalidad. Y sabe que, ahora son seis meses, pero pronto será un año, y, tras él, otro, obligando a su cuerpo a envejecer, un día tras otro.

Canas, arrugas, la vejez le llegará inevitablemente; y Emma seguirá igual. Sin ningún cambio en su cara ni en su cuerpo.

Exactamente igual.

Inmortal.

Eternamente joven.

Y sabe que Emma también piensa en ello. Es por eso por lo que, cree, el Alas Blancas no cesa en su empeño de conseguir devolverle sus negras alas.

Dios, vendería su propia alma si supiese que ello le llevaría a una eternidad junto a Emma; pero ella ha sido General Alas Negras y conoce la historia del Hechizo Prohibido.

Estuvo presente en la reunión entre Señor y Princesa, en la reunión en que se decidió ocultarlo.

Aunque de poco había servido, al menos para ella.

Suspira y se limpia otra lágrima, abrazándose a sus propias piernas, apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos. Sintiendo la ausencia del cuerpo de la rubia junto a el suyo.

Y, como si la hubiese llamado a gritos, la mano del Alas Blancas le acaricia los hombros, antes de sentarse a su lado, frente a ella, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

\- Hola -la saluda.

Regina sonríe.

\- Hola -le responde.

\- ¿Has estado llorando? -le pregunta Emma, preocupada, al ver los trazos que las lágrimas han dibujado en las mejillas del ex Alas Negras.

\- Un poco.

La querubín se adelanta, dejando un suave y cálido beso en los labios de la morena.

\- Pues no llores, mi vida. No me gusta verte llorar. Además, traigo buenas noticias.

Regina la mira con el ceño fruncido, interrogante.

¿Buenas noticias?

\- ¿Cuales?

\- He hablado con Rumple. Señor ha dejado a cargo de la investigación del robo del Hechizo Prohibido a Snow.

\- Snow, ya -responde Regina, sin poder evitar sentir asco ante la sola mención del nombre del Arcángel que echó a Princesa y a los Alas Negras del reino del Señor.

\- Regina -sonríe Emma, sabiendo lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es el mejor. Encontrará al culpable.

\- Seguro -responde, incrédula-. ¿Qué más noticias traes?

\- Sólo dos más, una buena y una mala.

Regina no contesta, aún con el shock de la primera "buena" noticia.

\- He encontrado un libro en el que se menciona la única manera que existe de que un alado al que le han cortado las alas, las recupere.

La mente del ex Alas Negras se queda en blanco, y mira a Emma, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Ah... ¿qué?

\- Que existe una forma. La hay, una manera de que recuperes las alas -responde Emma , feliz de ver brillar la esperanza en los ojos de su chica.

Una sonrisa deforma lentamente en la cara de Regina, hasta que una sombra aparece en su horizonte.

\- ¿Y la mala noticia?

\- La página del libro en la que, supuestamente, aparece la respuesta, ha sido arrancada.


	35. 34ª pluma

**De nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo. Y en especial a 15marday que se ha dado cuenta de un pequeño error, ya solventado, en la pluma anterior ^^**

* * *

Cierra los ojos y respira el dulce aroma que desprende la piel del Alas Blancas, a la que está abrazada.

Despacio, abre los ojos y sonríe al verla dormir, tranquila, solemne.

Con cuidado, deja un suave beso en el hombro de Emma , que suspira al sentirlo, y abandona la cama. Del suelo, recoge una camisa y sus bragas, que se pone, antes de sentarse junto a la ventana, en cuyo cristal apoya la cabeza.

Y suspira.

Sabe de qué libro hablaba Emma, como también sabe que hay dos copias de ese mismo libro. Ella misma custodió uno de ellos hace siglos, antes de que Princesa la ascendiera a General.

Dos copias, una para Princesa y otra para Señor. ¿Cual será la que ha encontrado Emma? Y, ¿dónde estará la otra copia?

Oye como la rubia se queja en la cama y la observa girarse y buscarla, antes de abrazarse a la almohada. Y sonríe ante la ternura que despierta Emma en ella y la sombra de la duda oscurece ese mundo de felicidad en el que vive.

No puede recuperar sus alas.

No debe recuperarlas.

Si lo hace, deberá separarse de Emma.

¿Un General Alas Negras con un simple querubín Alas Blancas?

No, ninguno de los dos bandos lo aceptaría.

Por eso no debe recuperar sus alas.

Mejor una vida mortal junto a Emma que una eternidad lejos de ella.

\- Regina -suspira el Alas Blancas en sueños.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Dios, la ama.

Como la ama.

Ahora no puede separarse de ella. Ahora ni nunca.

Abandona su puesto junto a la ventana y se tumba junto al desnudo cuerpo de la querubín bajo las sábanas, pegándose todo lo que puede a ella.

El Alas Blancas emite un gemido gutural al sentirla de nuevo a su lado, y una sonrisa se instala en la cara de Emma, al tiempo que abandona la almohada para abrazar a Regina, que la besa suave y dulcemente.

Emma abre poco a poco sus ojos, enfocando su mirada en el ex Alas Negras.

\- Hola -susurra, con voz ronca.

\- Hola -susurra a su vez Regina , acariciando la cara de la rubia.

El Alas Blancas sonríe, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Y, antes de volver a dormirse, oye a Regina decirle:

\- Te amo.


	36. 35ª Pluma

Fuera, nieva.

Y el frío contraste con el calor interior empaña las ventanas mientras ellas permanecen en la cama.

Juntas.

Piel contra piel, sonriéndose.

Una gota de sudor resbala por el pecho de Emma, recogida rápidamente por los suaves labios de Regina, lo que provoca la risa cantarina del Alas Blancas.

Y esta última sigue subiendo y bajando, sentada en el regazo del ex Alas Negras, quién tiene una mano en la cintura del querubín y otra en su interior.

El ritmo se intensifica justo en la culminación de ese placer que invade cada fibra, cada terminación nerviosa de Emma.

Y el Alas Blancas se arquea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ayudando a la liberación de ese orgasmo retenido hasta el último instante, y que hace sonreír a Regina, orgullosa propietaria de esa belleza sentada sobre ella.

Emma gime.

\- Mmmh... Dios. Ha sido... no tengo palabras -dice.

Regina amplía su sonrisa y aprovecha la postura de la rubia para besarle el cuello, dándole un pequeño mordisco juguetón.

\- Ha sido precioso -susurra la morena-, y me quedo corta.

Emma ríe y baja la mirada, encontrándose con la del ex General. Con un suspiro, apoya su frente en la de Regina, uniendo momentáneamente sus labios, gimiendo al sentir como los dedos de su chica salen de ella, para ir a apoyarse en su cadera.

\- Es demasiado bueno para ser perfecto. Seguro que, de alguna forma u otra, esto es pecado -sonríe Emma, acariciando la nuca de Regina-. Se me estarán oscureciendo las alas.

\- Seguro que las tienes incluso más puras que la primera vez que nos vimos -añade la morena.

\- No se yo -duda falsamente Emma, con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

Y, con apenas esfuerzo, extiende sus alas de blanco plumaje, más pequeñas que las que tenía Regina, aunque completamente normal, pues eran las de un querubín.

\- ¿Qué tal? -pregunta el Alas Blancas.

\- Tenía yo razón -responde el ex Alas Negras, con un nudo en la garganta-. Un poco más y serían las alas de un arcángel.

Emma sonríe, y besa dulcemente a Regina, tumbándola en la cama, abrazándose a ella.

\- Me hubiese gustado ver tus alas -comenta Emma-. Debían ser enormes y completamente negras.

\- Como la oscuridad de la noche. Tan oscuras que ni tan siquiera brillaban a la luz del sol. Unas alas negras puras.

Una lágrima consigue escapar, recorriendo parte de la mejilla de Regina, antes de ser limpiada por un dedo de Emma.

\- Te prometí que haría todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolverte las alas, y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

\- No quiero que la cumplas -susurra Regina, abrazándose a Emma, reposando su cabeza en el abdomen del Alas Blancas.

Esta no responde, sólo espera a que el ex Alas Negras termine de hablar.

\- Quiero... quiero que me prometas que nunca me dejarás sola, que siempre estarás a mi lado. Hasta el día de mi muerte.

Una punzada de dolor cruza el pecho de Emma.

¿Hasta el día de su muerte?

\- Regina...

\- No, Emma, por favor -corta Regina-. No quiero que sigas buscando como recuperar mis alas, no quiero volver a tenerlas. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

El Alas Blancas asiente.

\- Está bien -dice-. Pararé de buscar la forma.

Y se siente mal.

Porque, aunque le haya dicho la verdad, aunque ella deje de buscar, sabe que no es la única que investiga. Como también sabe que la van a tener informada en todo momento.

Regina no puede morir. Porque, si muere, ella misma se cortará sus propias alas.


	37. 36ª Pluma

Snow coge una pastita del plato, y la huele antes de llevársela a la boca. Su compañero, Rumple, sentado en un sillón de época, sonríe al tiempo que bebe un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿No te fías de mí? -le pregunta.

Snow no responde, mira desconfiado a Zelena, muda observadora de todo lo que ocurre, desde su puesto junto a la puerta.

\- Maléfica se impacienta -responde el Arcángel, ignorando la pregunta de Rumple.

\- Ese Alas Negras siempre ha sido impaciente. Si no fuese una pieza tan importante en nuestro plan... la verdad, me incomoda tener que confiar en un sucio Alas Negras; pero ya, en un General...

\- Es nuestra mejor baza para acabar con el reinado de Princesa. Sobre todo ahora que la soberana de la oscuridad está demasiado ocupada buscando a su hija.

\- ¿Se sabe ya si la ha encontrado?

Snow suspira.

\- Todo apunta a que no. Aunque tampoco sabemos qué hará cuando la encuentre.

\- Hará todo lo posible para que recupere las alas. Cueste lo que cueste. Esa vieja monarca no sabe amar, pero lo hará por orgullo. Sigue siendo su hija, después de todo -indica Rumple, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

Una campana suena, en alguna parte de la mansión refugio y Zelena, tras una pequeña reverencia, sale de la habitación, vigilada por la seria mirada de Snow.

\- No me gusta que hayas metido a querubines en todo esto -indica.

\- Son fieles. Zelena cumplió a la perfección su papel, actuando como si Regina la hubiese seducido. En cuanto a Emma, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con los Alas Negras, la única capaz de vigilar a Regina sin que caiga en sus redes.

\- Desearía hablar con ella.

Rumple eleva una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Con Emma?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

Snow observa de reojo como la puerta se abre y Zelena vuelve a entrar, llevándole una carta a Rumple, que este coge y abre con cuidado.

\- Deseo comprobar su... indiferencia ante las artes de seducción de nuestra amiga Regina -responde Snow-. ¿Una carta importante?

\- Señor quiere que lleve ante su presencia su copia del Libro.

\- ¿Sigues custodiándolo tú?

\- ¿De dónde crees que obtuve la información para encontrar el Hechizo Prohibido? -pregunta Rumple, visiblemente alterado, mientras le deja su taza de té a Zelena, quien se lo lleva- No entiendo el motivo por el cual le interesa ahora ese maldito libro a Señor. ¿Crees que sabrá algo?

\- Dicen que el Señor lo sabe todo -sonríe Snow.

\- Si lo supiera, no seríamos sus Arcángeles, ¿no crees? -ríe Rumple.

La sonrisa de Snow desaparece.

-Sí.

\- Bueno, me voy a llevarle el libro a nuestro Señor. Hazme un favor, si al final vas a rendir una visita a Emma, recuérdale de mi parte que debe seguir con la búsqueda del contrahechizo para devolverle las alas a Regina.

Rumple frunce el ceño.

\- Creí que tus querubines sabían de todo el plan.

\- Oh, no. Sólo Zelena. Digamos que ha mostrado suficiente capacidad de asimilación para conocer del plan. Emma es más, digamos, inocente. Cree demasiado en las normas del Señor. Cree y debe seguir creyendo que estamos tras la búsqueda y captura de los que robaron el Hechizo Prohibido. Sé que es tu hija, Snow, pero es demasiado inocente aún para estos juegos.


	38. 37ª Pluma

Sonríe, sentada como está en la silla, con los pies apoyados en la ventana abierta, acariciándose las yemas de los dedos.

Es tan extraño.

Esa necesidad que tiene de tocar la suave piel de Regina, esa adicción que la obliga a pensar en ella a todas horas. Se le hace eterno esos minutos alejada del ex Alas Negras, ese tiempo en que Regina permanece fuera de ese apartamento, lejos de ella, en el trabajo es un infierno para ella.

Y pensar que no siempre fue así, que existió una época en que podía vivir sin sus caricias, sin sus besos; una época en la que Regina representaba todo aquello contra lo que ansiaba luchar.

Suspira, y mira por la ventana, observando la tienda a lo lejos, contando los segundos que la separan de su chica.

Dios, su chica, que bien suena.

Dos toques a la puerta la sacan de su ensimismamiento, obligándola a abandonar su puesto y dirigirse hasta la puerta, quedándose boquiabierta al ver a su visitante.

\- Hola, Emma.

\- Mad... Mi señora Snow. Puedo... ¿puedo ayudaros en algo? -pregunta el Alas Blancas, dejándole pasar, echando un rápido vistazo para ver si había algo que delatase su relación con Regina.

\- Sólo vengo a ver que tal va nuestra protegida -responde el Arcángel, al que no ha pasado desapercibido el desliz de su hija, antes de dirigir sus pasos hasta la ventana-. ¿Va bien?

\- Todo en orden, mi señora. Ha... ha dejado de intentar escaparse y ha... aceptado su mortalidad repentina.

\- Pues esperemos que no la haya aceptado del todo. Andamos muy cerca del contrahechizo.

El corazón de Emma da un salto, y apenas puede contener una sonrisa que le invade la cara.

\- Aunque -sigue Snow, provocando preocupación en el Alas Blancas-, no servirá de nada si no encontramos a los responsables de todo este lío.

\- Confío en que podáis encontrar a los culpables, mi señora Snow.

Snow sonríe, y se gira, observando a Emma, hasta que su vista se clava en el cuello del querubín y su expresión se torna seria.

\- Y ahora, Emma, hablemos de quién te ha dejado esa marca en el cuello. Ese... chupetón.

El Alas Blancas siente de repente como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se estuviera desmoronando.


	39. 38ª Pluma

No puede evitar esa sonrisa que le invade la cara, al tiempo que piensa en lo poco que le queda por ver a Emma.

\- Menuda está cayendo -le comenta a Ruby, dejando una caja frente al mostrador.

Su compañera levanta su mirada de la revista que está leyendo y asiente.

\- Sí, la verdad es que menudo chaparrón.

\- Dan ganas de meterse en la cama, con la colcha hasta las orejas.

\- Ya te digo. Y bien acompañada, ¿no?

Regina ríe, pillando al vuelo el sentido oculto de la frase.

\- ¿Qué tal con tu chica? -pregunta Ruby- Jennifer se llamaba, ¿no?

\- Sí, Jennifer -sonríe el ex Alas Negras-. Genial. En serio, jamás he estado tan feliz.

\- Se te ve.

La puerta de la tienda se abre repentinamente y ambas chicas se giran a tiempo de ver entrar a Henry, calado hasta los huesos, serio.

\- Hola, Henry -saluda Regina con el ceño fruncido.

Pero no le contesta. Tan sólo mira a su hermana y se dirige a la trastienda.

\- Lana, ocúpate de todo un momento -se disculpa Ruby con la mirada-. Ahora vuelvo.

Y desaparece tras su hermano, dejando a una Reina extrañada que no puede quitarse la sensación de que algo va mal.

Pero la sensación no desaparece, y menos cuando la pareja de hermanos sale.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunta.

\- Lana, vete a casa, por favor -le dice Ruby, seria, casi pudiendo decir que cabreada.

Regina mira a Henry, quien evita su mirada.

\- Es... está bien. Si me necesitáis, ya sabéis donde vivo -indica, antes de coger su abrigo de detrás del mostrador y salir de la tienda.

Sin embargo, la sensación sigue allí, y algo la obliga a apretar el paso, casi corriendo hasta el refugio, deseando sentir los brazos de Emma a su alrededor.

Y, cuando llega, cuando abre la puerta, cuando no ve a su Alas Blancas sonreirle y correr hacia ella, su corazón y su mente le dicen que esa sensación es cierta.

Algo va mal.

El refugio está vacío.

La ventana del dormitorio, abierta, deja entrar el frío, y las cortinas, a ambos lados, parecen luchar contra ese viento de tormenta que acompaña esa lluvia, ese lloro del cielo.

\- Hola de nuevo, Regina -dice una voz tras ella.

Un escalofrío la recorre de abajo a arriba.

Y se gira, seria, saludando a la recién llegada con un simple gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Y Emma?

Zelena ríe.

\- No te preocupes más por ella. No la vas a volver a ver nunca más.

El mundo desaparece alrededor de Regina, quien aprieta los puños, blanqueando sus nudillos, sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

Ira e impotencia.


	40. 39ª Pluma

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

Aislada del mundo en esa bañera en la que está sentada.

Con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

Hace horas que ha dejado de llorar, ya no le quedan mas lágrimas. De hecho, hace horas que ha dejado de lamentarse y ha empezado a pensar.

Su cerebro va a cien por hora, intentando idear algún plan, encontrar una solución a esa situación desesperada en la que se ha visto metida.

Necesita volver a verla, a sentirla a su lado; pero no por unos segundos, debe ser para siempre.

Una idea loca atraviesa su cerebro.

Primero la desecha, luego la analiza un poco y, finalmente, parece ser la única opción mínimamente viable.

Y, por primera vez en horas, levanta la cabeza, volviendo a oír los sonidos a su alrededor, a ver el mundo que espera atento que actúe, que se rebele ante su situación.

\- Sigue ahí dentro -dice Zelena, tras la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

\- Cuando se canse, saldrá -oye a otra voz que le suena, pero no termina de venirle a la cabeza.

Aunque poco importa, pues ya no está en el baño.

Dando gracias a que Emma quitó los clavos que cerraban las ventanas, ha salido por la del baño, bajando por la escalera de incendios, escapando de ese refugio que ya no significa mas que recuerdos perdidos que ansía recuperar.

Y comienza su carrera, completamente indiferente a esa espesa cortina de agua que cae desde el cielo, conocedora del camino que la llevara a su destino, a ese mismo sitio al que tantas veces ha ido.

Al llegar, da gracias porque no hallan cerrado y abre la puerta con la misma o más fuerza con que la abrió Henry y ve a los hermanos, sentados tras el mostrador, que la observan entrar atentos, mirándola ir al mostrador, a por ese artefacto que tienen guardado en caso de atraco, volviendo tras sus pasos y parándose frente a ellos.

\- Llevadme frente a Princesa -les dice.

Henry y Ruby se miran, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No sé de qué nos estás hablan... -comienza Ruby.

\- No me trates como a una imbécil -corta Regina-. Sé quienes sois, como también sé que vosotros sabéis quien fui. ¿Acaso creíais que no iba a reconocer a dos Alas Negras? Fui General, os conozco a todos. Y, ahora, llevadme frente a mi padre.

Henry se levanta de su sitio, dando dos pasos hacia el ex Alas Negras.

\- No sé que pretendes, pero no vamos a llevarte ante nadie. Nuestra misión es de vigilancia. No debemos entrometernos.

Regina suspira, intentando controlar esas lágrimas que se acumulan e intentan salir, al tiempo que siente como la poca esperanza que tenía comienza a desvanecerse.

Y esa desesperación que comienza a apoderarse de ella despierta de nuevo su ira. Esa misma ira que llamea en sus ojos y que obliga a los dos Alas Negras a mirarse preocupados cuando la ven.

\- Debéis llevarme frente a Princesa.

Ruby se levanta ahora, permaneciendo tras el mostrador. Es su turno para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos, mortal? Porque es lo que eres, Regina, una simple mortal sin poder alguno sobre nosotros.

Una fría sonrisa sin alma aparece en la cara de Regina que, con decisión, pega esa misma pistola que ha cogido de la trastienda, en su sien.

\- Debéis llevarme frente a mi madre porque, si no, pienso volarme la tapa de los sesos.

No lo aparentan, intentan que el nerviosismo por la situación no se haga patente. Intentan mantener el control.

\- Todos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer -comenta Henry.

\- No sabéis una mierda -responde Regina.

\- Baja el arma y hablamos -intenta Ruby.

\- Oblígame -contesta Regina.

\- Sabes perfectamente que tu vida nos importa una mierda, Regina -sigue Henry-. Por nosotros, puedes pegarte un tiro si quieres. De hecho, hazlo, así podremos dejar de vigilarte.

\- Sé perfectamente donde acabaréis si Princesa se entera de que no habéis hecho nada por impedir que me mate. Lo conozco. Tal vez no me quiera, pero significo algo para ella . Soy parte de ella, su hija. Sería un ataque personal a su orgullo que la hija de Princesa se suicidara delante de dos de sus sirvientes. No tendrá compasión.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Henry y Ruby.

Son conscientes de la verdad en las palabras de Regina. La mismísima Princesa en persona se lo dijo.

"Regina no debe morir".

El chasquido del arma al ser cargada los devuelve a la tienda.

No saben qué pretende la morena queriendo ver a su madre.

\- Uno -susurra el ex Alas Negras.

\- No lo vas a hacer -comenta Ruby.

Como tampoco saben si Princesa querrá verla.

\- Dos -sigue Regina.

Los Alas Negras se miran, llegando ambos a la misma conclusión.

\- Y tres -termina de contar Regina.

Aprieta el gatillo sin temblar.

Pero no hay disparo.

De hecho, ya no hay arma. La que tenía en su mano está entre las de Henry.

\- Regla número uno del buen Alas Negras -sonríe este-, nunca confíes en la estupidez humana.

\- Tú ganas -dice Ruby-, te llevaremos frente a Princesa.

Regina asiente.

Ojalá funcione.


	41. 40ª Pluma

La mente en blanco por el pánico.

El cuerpo se le cubre de sudor.

Pálida, debe obligarse a entrar, a atravesar esa puerta que tantas veces antes había cruzado, luchando por no tirarse al suelo y llorar por culpa de ese poder que emana Princesa.

\- Debes de tener unos cojones enormes para venir a verme, mortal.

Aprieta los puños, intentando aguantar esa presión mental que supone estar frente a su madre, ese frío terrorífico que se le mete hasta lo más hondo del alma.

\- El... el estar aquí no... no tiene... nada que ver con... con tener cojones -tartamudea, quitándose unas gotas que le caen por la frente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

El sólo oír la risa de Princesa la marea, provocándole unas nauseas terribles.

\- ¿Y bien, mortal? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita?

\- Ven... vengo a ofre... ofrecerte mi alma.

No le mira, pero sabe que Princess sonríe.

Lo siente.

\- ¿Tu alma? Pobre. Tu alma es mía desde el día en que naciste. Tu alma es más oscura que la propia noche. Tu alma me interesa una mierda.

Algo ocurre.

Su mente está tan saturada de pánico, de terror que, por un segundo, se desconecta. Y, cuando vuelve, algo en ella ha cambiado.

\- Mi alma te interesa porque mi alma viene con todas aquellas que he recolectado cuando aún conservaba mis alas. Y, si no me la compras tú, se la venderé a otro. Soy un alma muy jugosa, Princesa. ¿Acaso crees que ninguno de tus servidores comprará el alma de la mismísima hija de la Ama y Señora de las Tinieblas?

Levanta la mirada, observando de reojo la mirada seria de su propia madre y, por un segundo, se arrepiente de haber entrado sola.

Entonces, le oye suspirar, y la presión mental desaparece.

Por un momento, no parece que esté frente a Princesa.

Por fin, parece que está frente a Cora, frente a su madre.

\- Sabes que no puedo devolverte las alas, ¿verdad?

\- No las quiero.

\- Entonces, es ese Alas Blancas.

Regina asiente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta.

\- Lo han descubierto.

\- Y os han separado.

Vuelve a asentir.

\- Es un Alas Blancas, no puedo hacer ese trato. No tengo jurisdicción sobre ella.

\- Es un querubín, no tiene rango Alas Blancas oficialmente. Sigue estando bajo tu jurisdicción.

Vuelve el halo de frío terror.

Ha vuelto Princesa.

Y Princesa está sonriendo.


	42. 41ª Pluma

No tiene ánimos.

Ni siquiera tiene la fuerza suficiente para llorar.

La ha perdido, lo sabe, y no va a volver a verla nunca más.

A su lado, Snow, seria, pulsa el correspondiente botón para que el acristalado ascensor les lleve hasta lo más alto de ese edificio.

Y Emma observa, sin ver, el paisaje al otro lado del cristal, concentrada en sus pensamientos, pensando en Regina.

¿Dónde estará?

¿Con quién?

Y, ¿cómo estará?

\- Hemos llegado -oye decir al Arcángel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, mostrando un largo pasillo en cuyo final permanece cerrada una puerta.

En silencio Emma avanza tras Snow. Y cuando se paran frente a la puerta, el Arcángel se gira, le levanta la barbilla, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Emma tarda unos segundos en devolverle la mirada, avergonzada como está; pero lo hace, y sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas que provocan una tierna sonrisa en los labios de su madre.

\- Mi niña -susurra, abrazándola-. Lo siento, pero debía hacerse. Ahora, entremos.

Y, tras recibir un beso en la frente, y frotándose los ojos en un vano intento de limpiarse las lágrimas que han conseguido escapar, Emma se separa de Snow al tiempo que la puerta se abre.

Unos rayos de luz dibujan figuras en la moqueta del despacho, rayos que entran por la ventana tras Él.

\- Mi Señor -se inclina el Arcángel.

Emma no puede, está paralizada.

Es la primera vez que está frente a su Señor, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad la embargan y, sin embargo, el dolor por la perdida de Regina sigue ahí.

Él sonríe y, con un ligero movimiento de su palo de golf, mete sin dificultad la bola en la taza tirada en el suelo.

\- Snow, un placer volver a verte -saluda, dejando a un lado su palo-. Hola, Emma.

El querubín por fin reacciona y se inclina.

\- Mi Señor, es un inmenso honor presentarse ante Usted.

\- Dejaos de tanta reverencia y explicadme el motivo de esta reunión -sigue sonriendo, al tiempo que se sienta en el único sillón del despacho.

Único hasta que otros dos aparecen tras sus sirvientes, que apenas tardan en sentarse.

\- Mi Señor, lo único que ocurre es que he visto conveniente que el Alas Blancas Emma cese su misión de protección para con la humana Regina-explica Snow-. Ha dejado de ser objetiva, ha entablado una relación personal con el ex General Alas Negras.

Emma baja la mirada, clavándola en sus pies. Es cierto, ha dejado de ser objetiva para con Regina, pero es la única que ha conseguido, en cierta manera, que Regina colabore.

Espera unos segundos cuando sólo oye silencio, antes de volver a mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo la mirada de su Señor clavada en ella.

\- Dime Emma, ¿son ciertas las palabras de tu madre? -pregunta este.

No responde.

No sabe qué responder.

\- ¿Te estás acostando con Regina? -sigue preguntando Señor.

Emma asiente.

Señor sonríe.

\- No ha sido por el sexo, ¿verdad?

La rubia niega y Señor amplía su sonrisa.

\- No, ha sido por algo más, lo veo. Al igual que veo tu dolor por la separación. La amas, ¿me equivoco?

Una lágrima escapa y recorre la mejilla de Emma, que vuelve a bajar la mirada.

\- No, no os equivocáis, mi Señor.

\- Sin embargo, tu madre tiene razón, has perdido objetividad. Todo este asunto se ha vuelto demasiado personal para ti, Emma, y las leyes establecidas indican que debes separarte de la humana y ex General Alas Negras llamada Regina. No volverás a verla nunc...

Pero Señor calla.

Una mariposa negra ha aparecido y, con cuidado, se posa en la mano de Señor.

\- Vaya -susurra este.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor? -pregunta Snow.

Señor ríe.

\- Ocurre que no podemos separar a nuestra querida Emma de Regina.

Una enorme sonrisa se instala en la expresión del Alas Blancas.

\- Pero... Princesa no tiene ningún derecho sobre Emma, no es un Alas Negras -se queja Snow.

\- Tampoco un Alas Blancas, es un querubín -explica Señor-. Princesa sigue teniendo poder sobre ella.

\- ¿Y qué interés tiene Princesa para con Emma? -pregunta el Arcángel.

\- Princesa no -responde Señor.

Los pensamientos se conectan dentro de la cabeza de Emma.

¿Princesa?

¿Es ella quien ha hecho posible ese milagro que pensaba imposible?

Pero, ¿cómo?

Y entonces lo ve claro.

Dios, no...

\- Regina -susurra.

Y Señor asiente.

\- Regina ha vendido su alma.


	43. 42ª Pluma

Mira el pomo de la puerta.

Regina está detrás.

Lo sabe.

Lo siente.

Sonríe.

Y su sonrisa desaparece con la misma rapidez con la que ha aparecido.

Algo ha cambiado, algo importante.

Regina ha vendido su alma.

El pomo gira repentinamente y la puerta se abre, quedando ambas cara a cara.

Se miran, quedándose sin respiración durante unos segundos, sonriéndose, llorando, hasta que se lanzan desesperadas en brazos de la otra.

Sus labios se unen, sedientos.

\- Tu... tu alma -susurra Emma entre besos, empujando a la otra chica hacia el interior del refugio, cerrando la puerta con el pie-. Dios, Regina, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Lo único que podía hacer -le responde, tirando a un lado el abrigo del Alas Blancas.

\- Te has condenado.

Regina se arranca la camisa mientras Emma se quita la suya en décimas de segundos.

\- Lo sé -susurra el ex Alas Negras, antes de volver a besar la piel desnuda de la rubia.

\- Para siempre -gime esta, arqueándose, dejándose llevar hasta la cama.

\- Hasta el día de mi muerte -termina Regina, sentándola y sentándose sobre ella.

Emma la mira directamente a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla, sonriéndole con ternura.

\- Sólo nos has dado un poco más de tiempo -le susurra, besándola dulcemente, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Regina.

\- Pues aprovechemoslo -responde el ex Alas Negras, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Emma sonríe también.

\- Pues... aprovechémonos.


	44. 43ª Pluma

Dos cuerpos.

Cuatro manos que los recorren.

Una cama cuyas sábanas han sido marginadas a un rincón.

\- Dios -gime Emma, arqueándose mientras siente los besos provenientes de los dulces labios de Regina bajar por su cuello, pecho, abdomen-, me estás volviendo loca.

El ex Alas Negras sonríe y atrae más ese delicioso cuerpo contra ella, pasando sus brazos por su espalda, acariciándola, abrazándola posesivamente, bajando el poco camino que le queda hasta la entrepierna de la rubia.

Y esta vuelve a gemir al sentir esas caricias en el mismísimo centro de su ser, agarrando al ex Alas Negras de la cabeza, intentando anclarse en esas sensaciones que la recorren.

\- Oh, dios -gime de nuevo Emma, girando su cabeza en un intento de enterrarla en la almohada para acallar ese grito de placer que nace dentro de ella.

\- Vas a gastarle el nombre -le susurra Regina al oído, tras soltarse de esas manos que ahora bloquea sobre sus cabezas, clavando su rodilla en la entrepierna del Alas Blancas, que sigue moviéndose, ansiosa.

Regina muerde ese cuello que se le presenta suculento, acariciando con su mano libre uno de los pechos Emma, jugando con ese pequeño montículo rosado que es su pezón, poniéndolo lo más rígido posible hasta que, cansada, lo abandona y la manda a ayudar a su rodilla.

\- Me vuelves loca -dice Regina con voz ronca a causa del deseo que la embarga, comenzando a mover sus dedos.

Esos mágicos dedos cuyo hechizo se apodera de Emma, quien, completamente dominada, entierra su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la morena, mordiéndolo, arañando la espalda del ex Alas Negras cuando consigue liberar sus manos.

\- Te quiero -murmura, sintiéndose caer en ese precipicio llamado orgasmo-, te amo. ¡Ah!¡Joder! Teamoteamoteamoteamoteamo.

Y calla cuando la caída llega, cuando la explosión de placer la obliga a convulsionarse, siente como si se fundiera con Regina, como si fuesen ese único ser que ambas sienten siempre han sido. Y se da cuenta de que ese contrato que el ex Alas Negras, que su otra mitad ha firmado era la única solución para unirlas, una solución temporal.

\- Yo también te amo -oye como Regina le susurra, antes de estornudar.


	45. 44ª Pluma

Un estornudo más.

¡Ah! ¡Joder! No le gusta estar enferma. ¡Es una mierda!

Y otro más para la colección.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -se queja, haciendo uso de un pañuelo más.

Emma le pone la mano suavemente en la frente y sonríe.

\- Al menos ya no tienes fiebre -le dice, dándole un beso donde segundos antes había puesto la mano.

\- Salto de alegría -responde Regina, irónica, lanzando el pañuelo de papel, convertido en bola, lejos de ella.

El Alas Blancas la mira sonriente, con la ternura pintada en la cara, sabedora de que la morena no está enfadada, sólo frustrada ante ese nuevo detalle que le hace recordar la pérdida de sus alas, su inevitable mortalidad.

Y se levanta de la cama, poniéndose algo por el camino hacia la cocina, donde vierte leche en una taza, al tiempo que escucha otro estornudo más.

\- Emmaaaaaaaa -la llama Regina, con un hilo de voz.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me quieres?

Emma frunce el ceño, y termina de echar dos cucharadas de cacao a la leche que ha terminado de calentar con su magia.

\- Te amo, ¿por? -responde, con una sonrisa- ¿No te lo he dicho suficientemente?

\- Si tanto me amas, ¿buscarías algún hechizo para quitarme esta mierda de resfriado de encima?

Y el Alas Blancas comienza a carcajearse.

\- Ays, mi niña. Soy un querubín, mi vida, mi magia tiene límites. Ese tipo de hechizos me superan.

Regina la observa volver a la cama con la taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Y, pese a todo, te quiero -le responde, haciéndole un hueco a su lado.

Emma sonríe, pasando completamente del último comentario.

\- Tómate esto, te vendrá bien -le susurra, dándole la taza.

Y Regina sopla su contenido, antes de beber un sorbo del caliente cacao.

\- Mmmmh, que bueno -sonríe, aceptando de buen grado el abrazo de su chica.

\- Es mucho mejor que un hechizo, ¿no crees?

\- Ya te digo. Chocolate caliente, tú dándome mimitos; el paraíso no debe estar muy lejos de esto.

Emma sonríe.

\- No, no debe estarlo.

El ex Alas Negras se abraza a su vez al Alas Blancas, aspirando el suave y dulce aroma que desprende su pelo.

\- Emma.

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- Cuando me reponga...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú y yo...

\- ¿Tú y yo, qué?

\- Emma, debemos abandonar este refugio.


	46. 45ª Pluma

Henry observa las manzanas, mirando cada una de las que hay en la caja a contraluz, buscando alguna que reúna una serie de cualidades que le parezcan apropiadas.

\- Tardan mucho -se queja Ruby, desde el quicio de la puerta, jugando nerviosamente con las llaves.

\- Vamos, hermanita, tranquilízate -le dice Henry, sonriendo al encontrar la que quería-. Vas a terminar poniéndome nervioso a mí también.

Ruby bufa de impaciencia.

\- Si no vienen en cinco minutos, me voy.

\- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Tenemos órdenes directas de Princesa.

Ante la mención de su ama y señora, el Alas Negras Ruby siente como le recorre un escalofrío de arriba a abajo.

\- No me gusta -susurra, con la mirada clavada en el suelo-, no me gusta nada.

Henry no dice nada, sólo la observa, mientras se sigue comiendo la manzana.

\- Nuestras órdenes eran que Regina no nos descubriera, y lo ha hecho. ¿Te parece normal que Princesa sólo sonriera?

Su hermano sigue sin contestar, mirando en dirección a la calle, a ese portal por el que tienen que salir sus protegidas.

\- Ya le oíste -responde al fin-. Las cosas han cambiado. Se sospecha que el responsable de la perdida de las Alas de Regina sea un Alas Blancas y Princesa no se fía de ellos. Ahora está en nuestras manos protegerlas a ambas y no separarlas. Y, ahora, cállate, ya están llegando.

Y Henry tira lo que le queda de manzana a la basura, al tiempo que Ruby da la bienvenida a la tienda a Regina y a Emma .

\- Seguidnos -les dice Ruby, dirigiéndose a la trastienda junto con su hermano.

Regina suspira y, cogida de la mano de la rubia, avanza de un paso. Pero esa misma unión que tiene con el Alas Blancas la detiene en su avance, al notar que Emma no se mueve. Y la mira, preocupada, por lo que se acerca a ella y le levanta la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¡Hey! Mi niña, ¿qué pasa? -le pregunta el ex Alas Negras, acariciándole la mejilla.

Emma tiembla ante esa caricia.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ya te he contado lo que me dijo Princesa en nuestra "reunión".

Al Alas Blancas le cambia la cara.

No le gusta recordar que Regina haya tenido ese encuentro con Princesa, aunque haya ocurrido hace tan poco. No le gusta, porque se siente culpable.

\- Chicas, ¿nos vamos? -les mete prisa Henry, saliendo momentáneamente de la trastienda.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -le pregunta Regina a Emma, siguiendo aún con las caricias en su suave mejilla.

El Alas Blancas mira en los ojos de su chica, en busca de algún indicio de duda que la haga echarse atrás; pero no encuentra ninguno. Por lo que suspira, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo -le responde, besándola, intentando sacar de ese beso el valor suficiente para dejar su vida en manos de los Alas Negras.

Que sea lo que Princesa quiera.


	47. 46ª Pluma

Un dedo pasa por la superficie de la mesa, mientras mira las sábanas revueltas de la cama.

\- Hace por lo menos una semana que aquí no vive nadie -concluye una voz a su espalda.

Snow asiente, de acuerdo con la información obtenida., mientras se quita el polvo recogido de la mesa.

\- ¿Se sabe si alguien las ha visto irse? -pregunta.

Zelena suspira.

No sabe cómo le va a sentar la información a su superior.

\- No hay ni un sólo testigo.

Ve la espalda del Arcángel, parado justo frente a ella, sin moverse ni un sólo milímetro, ninguna reacción.

\- ¿Señora? -se atreve a preguntar.

Lo ve girarse, mirándola con una ceja levantada, como sorprendiéndose de no estar solo en la habitación.

\- ¿Sí, Zelena?

\- Esto... de... ¿deberíamos avisar a Maléfica? Tal vez los Alas Negras sepan dónde se han...

\- No hace falta. Mal no va a averiguar nada. Si se le ocurre hacer el más mínimo gesto para tratar de averiguar el paradero de nuestra parejita, Princesa caería sobre él tan rápidamente que apenas nos daría tiempo a pestañear. Y si Princesa se entera, nuestro Señor se entera, y Señor no debe enterarse, ¿me he explicado?

Zelena asiente.

\- Sin embargo -continúa Snow-, a quien sí que se lo vas a decir es a Rumple.

\- Sí, mi señora Snow.

Segundos después, Zelena ha desaparecido, abandonando el refugio lo más rápidamente posible como le permiten sus poderes.

\- Todo va según lo planeado -comenta una voz a sus espaldas.

\- No me gusta ese querubín, se le están oscureciendo demasiado las plumas. Se está convirtiendo en un Alas Negras -le responde Snow, viendo a Charming salir del cuarto de baño-. Y, ¿ahora? ¿Toca esperar el siguiente movimiento de nuestro querido Rumple?

\- No tardará mucho, se está volviendo impaciente -contesta el Alas Negras.

\- Es lo que tiene la ambición. Lleva mucho tiempo planeándolo todo. Tuvimos suerte de enterarnos a tiempo.

Charming asiente y su compañera suspira, mirando cada detalle del pequeño refugio abandonado.

\- Entonces... -comienza Snow-, ¿nuestra hija está en buenas manos?

\- Según mis fuentes, en las mejores. He visto el refugio en el que están ahora. Es un buen apartamento, le gustará.

Snow sonríe, tranquila. Sabe que Emma tal vez no sepa quién es su padre, pero este velará por ella.

\- Me alegro.


	48. 47ª Pluma

Se abre paso, poco a poco, entre la bruma de los sueños, saliendo de esa dulce inconsciencia nocturna.

Y sonríe al notar un peso sobre ella, aferrada a ella que, tras pronunciar unas palabras ininteligibles, y aún presa entre los brazos de Morfeo, le confiere un poco más de fuerza a ese abrazo que la une a la otra chica.

Emma amplía su sonrisa, invadida por la ternura de esa escena, y deposita un beso en los negros cabellos de su dormida amante, antes de ir separándose poco a poco de ella.

Cuando lo consigue, se ríe al ver como Regina, en sueños, frunce el ceño, se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo.

Normal que no se despierte, deben haber pasado tres horas desde que ambas quedaron exhaustas por la pasión desbordada.

"Dios, si es que no para", se ríe Emma, saliendo de la habitación tras ponerse un albornoz que cubra su desnudez.

Pero no le sirve para aislarse del frío que parece haber invadido repentinamente el apartamento.

\- Veo que mi hija sigue teniendo mucha energía para ciertas cosas -dice una voz, que reconoce al instante.

La sonrisa se le cae de la cara y casi puede oír como se hace añicos contra el suelo.

Frente a ella, Princesa, sentada en el sofá, con Charming tras ella.

\- Yo... -comienza Emma, intentando tapar más piel con ese albornoz que, ahora, parece tan pequeño.

Pero no se le ocurre que decir y calla, mirando a los dos recién llegados y a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Tranquila, tardará en despertarse y, para cuando lo haga, ya no estaremos aquí -explica Princesa-. Anda, siéntate.

El Alas Blancas mira el sillón que le están señalando y, de nuevo, a Princesa.

\- Vamos, no le hagas ese feo a tu suegra -sonríe esta.

Y algo en esa sonrisa la obliga a aceptar asiento y esperar, aunque no sabe a qué.

\- Verás, sé que te sorprende esta visita; pero hay algo que debes saber cuanto antes -sigue Princesa.

Una copa de vino aparece de la nada en la mano de Princesa, que Charming se apresta a llenar con el líquido del interior de una botella en forma de lágrima.

\- ¿Algo que... que debo saber? -pregunta Emma, extrañada.

\- Sí, algo que es necesario que sepas a estas alturas y del cual depende el futuro de mi propia hija. Un pequeño dato que puede cambiarlo todo.

Princesa bebe un sorbo de su copa, bajo la atenta y nerviosa mirada de Emma y, por fin, habla:

\- Te voy a contar la única manera posible de que Regina recupere sus alas.


	49. 48ª Pluma

No sabe qué pensar, qué decir, cómo actuar.

Princesa se ha ido hace ya rato y Emma se ha quedado en el mismo sitio, mirando un punto situado en el infinito. Ni siquiera oye como Regina abre la puerta del dormitorio, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

¿Qué le pasa a Emma? ¿Por qué está así, con esa expresión de angustia en su cara?

Preocupada, se acerca a ella, arrodillándose frente al Alas Blancas, posando su mano en la mejilla de Emma, quien tiembla con el contacto, mirando a Regina con los ojos como si no la viese realmente.

\- Hey. Cariño, ¿estás bien? -le pregunta el ex Alas Negras.

Y la querubín por fin enfoca su mirada, y descubre a Regina, a ese ser que le quita la respiración, que aparece en todos sus pensamientos, por el que...

Dios, las palabras de Princesa vuelven a su cabeza, y la desestabilizan mentalmente, obligándola a tirarse al suelo, abrazándose a La morena como si esta fuese ese trozo de madera que la mantiene a flote en plena tormenta.

\- Regina -susurra.

\- Dime -le responde esta, aceptando ese abrazo, devolviéndoselo, sin atreverse a preguntarle nada al ser indefenso que tanto necesita su apoyo.

\- Yo... eres... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Una alarma suena en la mente de Regina.

Algo ocurre.

Algo está pasando y no le gusta.

Con cuidado, se aparta ligeramente de Emma, acariciándole la mejilla, el pelo. Intentando demostrarle que sigue ahí, que no piensa abandonarla.

\- Lo sé, mi vida. Lo sé -le contesta, obligándola a que la mire a los ojos.

Una sonrisa triste aparece en la cara del Alas Blancas, que avanza hasta pegar su frente en la de Regina, rozando sus labios con los del ex Alas Negras, hasta que la besa, con desesperación, con ganas de olvidarlo todo.

Sólo quiere estar con Regina, sólo amarla y sentirla a su lado.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienen que complicarse tanto las cosas?


	50. 49ª Pluma

Maléfica está nerviosa.

Princesa no suele llamarla, no al menos desde que se opuso al ascenso de Regina a General.

Es completamente consciente de las apuestas que circulan por The Hell sobre cuanto tiempo más pasará hasta que la mismísima Princesa ordene que la manden a Sus Reinos para el resto de la eternidad, condenada a sufrir la más dolorosa de sus pesadillas por el resto de su inmortal vida.

Charming le abre la puerta, mirándola de arriba a abajo, y Mal lo soporta, porque no está en condiciones de decir nada. Porque se lo juega todo; porque, si se lo monta bien, ella misma estará sentada en el lugar de Princesa en poco tiempo.

\- Pasa -le indica Charming, la mano derecha de la mismísima Princesa, a su lado desde que Ella subiera al trono del reino de las Tinieblas.

Y entra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al sillón desde el cual Princesa le mira, seria, fumando un puro y bebiendo de una copa un extraño líquido oscuro.

\- Hola, Maléfica. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, mi Princesa.

\- Bien. ¿Algún asunto entre manos en este momento? El proyecto de algún contrato o algo parecido.

\- No, mi Princesa.

\- Mejor.

Mal la ve beber un trago, pensativa.

\- Verás, me veo en la obligación de darte una misión -explica Princesa-. No se la puedo encomendar a nadie más porque sería demasiado evidente. Sin embargo, tú eres perfecta.

El General toma aire.

\- Supongo que habrás oído los rumores acerca de la desaparición del General Maël -continúa Princesa-. Esos que indican que esta ha sido víctima del Hechizo Prohibido y que está siendo custodiada por los Alas Blancas.

Mal asiente.

\- Sí, mi Princesa. Los he oído.

\- Pues bien. Esos rumores son ciertos.

\- ¿Ciertos? -se hace el sorprendido- Pero, mi Princesa, ¿se sabe quienes son los culpables?

\- No hagas preguntas que no te incumban -responde Princesa, dejando su copa en la mesa, más seria de lo normal-. Estás aquí porque, según nuestras fuentes, Regina ya no está segura en manos de los Alas Blancas, por lo que hemos pasado a custodiarla nosotros. Y necesito un General para supervisar la seguridad de Regina y de un querubín Alas Blancas que, por un motivo que no viene al caso, está con ella. Y he pensado en ti.

\- ¿Yo?

Maléfica intenta no sonreír, que no se le note esa alegría que le ha invadido.

Princesa le acaba de servir la cabeza de su propia hija en bandeja.

\- Sí, tú. Ese incidente que tuviste cuando el ascenso de Regina a General, oponiéndote a mis designios, hace que la mayoría dude de la confianza que deposito en ti y nadie pensará que dejo a mi hija en tus manos, por lo que eres la guardiana perfecta. ¿Te ha quedado clara tu misión?

El General asiente, con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

\- Sí, mi Princesa.

Dios, cómo desea tener delante a Regina.

Seguro que los estirados de Rumple y Snow se sorprenderán cuando sepan que, no solo las ha encontrado, si no que, además, tiene acceso libre a ellas.

Un poco más, y la última fase de su plan estará en marcha.


	51. 50ª Pluma

El agua recorre su desnudo cuerpo, relajándola, calmándola.

Todo iba bien.

Todo iba tan bien.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué Emma está tan fría, tan distante?

Algo va mal.

La querubín la evita, ya no duerme junto a ella e, incluso, la ha oído llorar un par de veces a escondidas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre a Emma? ¿Acaso es por el contrato que firmó?

No, Emma no puede sentirse culpable por el hecho de que ella haya tenido algo que vender su alma a su propia madre.

\- Maldita sea -se queja, golpeando la pared con el puño, intentando que las lágrimas no afloren.

No puede haber llegado tan lejos como para perderla ahora. Es lo único bueno que tiene su mortalidad.

Sin ella no sobreviviría.

Oye la puerta del baño abrirse y ve una sombra entrar a través de la cortina de la bañera.

\- ¿Qué tal la ducha? -le pregunta Ruby.

\- Relajante -le responde Regina, aún bajo el chorro de agua.

\- Ya.

\- Se suele llamar antes de entrar. Cuestión de educación.

Ruby no responde, sólo se mira al espejo a través de sus gafas de sol, buscando una imperfección invisible en su barbilla.

\- ¿Emma no está? -pregunta al fin, dándose por vencida.

\- Se ha ido a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba tomar el aire -contesta Regina, cerrando el agua.

\- Uy, ¿problemas en el paraíso? -se ríe Ruby, bajándose las gafas de sol para admirar mejor el reflejo en el espejo del cuerpo desnudo de su ex superior saliendo de la ducha.

Y Regina lo nota.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué debo esta visita? -pregunta ella, poniéndose frente al Alas Negras completamente desnuda, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su mirada clavada en los ojos de Ruby.

\- Te traigo un mensaje de Princesa.

Regina se tensa.

\- Quiere que recuerdes la última misión que te encomendó.

Ruby la observa respirar hondo.

\- Déjame a solas -susurra, seria.

Y algo en ella obliga a Ruby a hacerle caso y salir del baño.

Su última misión.

No debe olvidar su última misión.

Sonríe.

No, no debe olvidarla.


	52. 51ª Pluma

Espera unos segundos tras oír como se cierra la puerta y se levanta, poniéndose bien el albornoz.

Sale de la habitación, encontrándose con Emma sentada en el sofá, con la cara enterrada en sus manos. Llorando.

Y el alma de Regina se quiebra a causa de esa escena; pero no avanza, se queda en el marco de la puerta.

\- Dime qué te pasa -pide, seria.

Ve como Emma la mira a través de sus ojos llorosos, con la tristeza marcada a fuego en su expresión.

\- Regina, yo... no puedo.

Esa distancia entre ellas, entre sus cuerpos, está matando a Emma, y el ex Alas Negras lo sabe.

\- No quiero perderte -susurra el Alas Blancas, volviendo a esconder su cara entre sus manos.

Para Regina, esa es la señal para avanzar, para levantarle la mirada, apartarle los brazos y sentarse sobre sus piernas, cuidando de no abrir demasiado el albornoz.

\- Dios, Regina. No puedo perderte, no quiero -sigue llorando Emma, abrazada ahora al cuerpo de su chica, que le devuelve el abrazo.

\- Ssssh, tranquila -la mece la morena-. Sólo respóndeme a unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asiente, agradecida por esas suaves caricias producidas por los pulgares del ex Alas Negras al limpiarle las lágrimas.

\- Eso que no puedes decirme, ¿es tan importante para ti?

\- Sí -responde, intentando parar de llorar.

\- Si yo lo supiera, ¿me pondría de una forma u otra en peligro? Porque es lo único que se me ocurre que te pueda poner así. Eso y que te hayas enamorado de otra pers...

\- No -corta Emma-. No hay nadie más. Yo... verás, sí, te... te pondría en peligro.

\- Pues ya está. No quiero saberlo.

\- Pero... -frunce el ceño.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que no insistas! -exclama Regina, haciéndose la ofendida, alejándose ligeramente de la rubia.

Y mira a Emma de reojo, antes de sonreír, esperando que haya funcionado.

Entonces, el Alas Blancas corresponde a esa sonrisa, con una que divide su cara en dos.

\- Odio tener secretos contigo -susurra Emma, empezando a jugar con el cierre del albornoz de Regina.

\- Pues, lo siento, pero eres un Alas Blancas y yo un ex General Alas Negras -ríe la morena, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Emma, besándola, acariciándola-. Los secretos están a la orden del día. ¿Tú confías en mí?

\- Ajá -responde Emma, intentando concentrarse en las palabras de Regina, más que en sus acciones.

\- Y sabes que yo también confío en ti, ¿verdad?

\- Mmmsí -gime el Alas Blancas.

Regina sonríe más al sentir las manos de Emma sobre su piel desnuda.

\- ¿Y esto? -ríe esta última, al descubrir la sorpresita.

El ex Alas Negras se aparta de su chica, deja que le termine de abrir el albornoz y, levantándole la mirada, le dice:

\- La única forma que se me ha ocurrido de levantarte el ánimo.

Emma sonríe y baja la mirada, para observar sonriente ese arnés que parece ser su regalo, al que besa con cuidado, como si fuera a romperlo.

\- ¿Te gusta? -pregunta Regina.

\- Me encanta.

Y ya no hay palabras, sólo acciones.


	53. 52ª Pluma

Sonríe.

No puede dejar de sonreír.

Está feliz.

Todo se ha arreglado con Emma, todo se está arreglando poco a poco. Por fin ve la luz al final del túnel.

Cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma que el Alas Blancas ha dejado impregnado en las sábanas, ese suave y dulce aroma que la tiene hipnotizada.

Se levanta de la cama de un salto y, con su sonrisa a cuestas, sale de la habitación y se dirige al baño, y su sonrisa se amplía aún más si cabe al ver sus cabellos y ,¡vaya!, el primer chupetón que Emma le ha dejado marcado.

Je, le hace ilusión y todo al tenerlo y, durante unos minutos, no para de acariciárselo con cariño.

Pero el hambre llama y, tras un último vistazo y ponerse algo de ropa encima, redirige sus pasos hacia la nevera, obviamente en la cocina, que abre e investiga en busca de algo comestible.

Mira, le apetecen unos cereales, por lo que saca la leche, la abre, se da la vuelta y...

¡Pam!

Siente el suelo contra su mejilla, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y un intenso dolor en la nariz.

¡Ah! Joder. Se la han roto.

¿Qué coño...?

\- Vaya, vaya, Regina -oye que le dice una voz que reconoce al instante-. Parece que has derramado la leche.

Con cuidado, se incorpora ligeramente y siente en la palma de la mano la leche que se escapa de la botella.

\- Un placer volver a verte, Mal -dice, tras escupir una mezcla de sangre y saliva, más de lo primero que de lo segundo.

Un golpe en el abdomen la vuelve a tumbar, dejándola boca arriba, encogida por el golpe, gimiendo por el dolor.

Y Zelena, sonriente, prepotente, le coge la cara, apretando más de lo normal, obligándola a mirarla.

Regina sólo puede reírse.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que me olvido de alguien. ¿Tanto te marqué que has oscurecido tus alas por mí?

La sonrisa de Zelena desaparece, soltando bruscamente la cabeza de Regina y agradeciendo sus palabras con otras susurradas, que provocan el nacimiento del dolor en estado puro que recorre la columna vertebral del ex Alas Negras hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su cerebro, obligando a Regina a retorcerse, a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos y golpearse con desesperación al tiempo que un grito desgarrador surge de su garganta.

Y, Maléfica , lo único que puede hacer, es reírse.

Le encanta.

Lleva tanto tiempo esperando este momento.


	54. 53ª Pluma

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal con mi hija?

Emma mira a Princesa.

Es extraño, pero siente como si, poco a poco, se estuviese acostumbrando a ese halo de frío y terror que emana de su... ¿suegra? Se le hace raro tratar como tal a la mismísima Princesa de las Tinieblas.

\- Muy bien -contesta, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me llegaron rumores de que teníais una pequeña crisis -comenta Princesa.

El Alas Blancas suspira.

\- Sí, hemos pasado un pequeño momento de inestabilidad; pero ha sido rápidamente solucionado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que pasó?

\- Me puse nerviosa y me distancié un poco de Regina. Ella lo notó y me... relajó.

Princesa sonríe.

\- Entonces, todo arreglado, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ella está feliz?

\- Mucho -responde Emma, sonriendo, recordando la risa de su chica.

\- Maravilloso.

El Alas Blancas observa sin mirar el paisaje tras una de las ventanillas de la limusina, intentando saber dónde está. Pero no reconoce esas calles a través de las cuales están pasando.

Oye a Charming toser.

\- Una crisis en vuestra relación, justo en este preciso momento pone todo por lo que estamos luchando en peligro, Emma -recuerda Princesa.

\- Lo sé -asiente el Alas Blancas, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

No quiere cabrearle.

\- Pero, tranquila, comprendo que esta situación te venga grande. Al fin y al cabo sólo eres un querubín Alas Blancas. Se te ha impuesto un gran peso a tus espaldas.

\- No es un gran peso -susurra Emma.

Princesa ladea la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa.

Hacía tiempo que no la contestaban.

Sí, esa chica le gusta.

\- ¿No lo es? -le pregunta a la querubín.

\- No. Lo que siento por... por Regina, no es un peso, no es algo malo. Es... lo mejor que me ha pasado, es lo que da sentido a mi eternidad. Si me he puesto nerviosa ha sido por el miedo a perderla.

\- ¿Sigues con ese miedo?

No hace falta que la rubia se lo piense.

\- Seguiré teniendo siempre este miedo, es lo que me hace luchar por Regina. Además, sé que, en el fondo, ella también tiene el mismo miedo.

\- Pareces conocer mucho a mi hija, ¿eh?

Emma no contesta, sólo observa de reojo a Princesa, viendo como esta mira su reloj con semblante serio, casi enfadado.

\- Pues, esperemos que no te equivoques en cuanto a los sentimientos que Regina tiene por ti -indica Princesa-. Acaban de secuestrarla.

Un jarro de agua frío pánico invade a Emma.

No, no es posible.

Aún no, es demasiado pronto.

\- Empieza el juego -oye decir a Princesa.

Y niega en silencio.

No, juego no.

Ahora comienza su peor pesadilla.


	55. 54ª Pluma

Le tiembla el pulso y le cuesta abrir la puerta.

Por favor, que esté dentro, por favor, que esté dentro.

\- Re... ¿Regina? -llama, con el corazón en un puño.

No obtiene respuesta y los nervios la traicionan, obligándola a salir corriendo hasta el dormitorio, donde la cama deshecha le da la bienvenida.

\- ¿Regina? -vuelve a llamar.

Dios, le tiembla la voz.

Y sigue sin obtener respuesta.

Corre hasta el baño, donde mira hasta dentro de la bañera

Nada.

¡¿Dónde está?!

No, no la han secuestrado.

Todavía no.

Cuando Princesa le dijo que iba a pasar, tembló, de la misma forma en que está temblando ahora.

Vuelve al salón, desde el cual ve parte de lo que parece un charco de leche en el suelo de la cocina.

No.

Avanza con paso lento.

No puede ser.

Consigue ver la botella de leche en el suelo, en medio del charco blanco y...

Dios, no.

¿Eso es sangre?

¡No!

Las piernas le fallan y cae al suelo, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

Todo le da vueltas.

Regina, ¿dónde estás?

Una mano se posa en su hombro y Ema se sobresalta, dando un grito.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila, Alas Blancas -le sonríe Henry, abrazándose a ella.

\- Se la han llevado -llora Emma.

\- Lo sé -la mece el Alas Negras-, lo sé.

Henry mira a Ruby, que acaba de entrar en la cocina y lo observa todo, buscando algo que les indique adónde se han llevado a Regina.

\- ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? -pregunta Emma, intentando serenarse, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Llorando no la va a encontrar, no la va a ayudar.

\- Maléfica y Zelena -responde Ruby, limpiando una de las múltiples gotas de sangre del suelo con el dedo corazón.

¿Maléfica y Zelena?

Un momento.

Maléfica, General Alas Negras, y... ¿Zelena? ¿Su antigua compañera?

\- ¿Zelena? -repite en voz alta.

\- ¿No lo sabe? -pregunta Ruby.

Henry niega, antes de responder.

\- No, no lo sabe.

\- ¿Saber qué? -pregunta Emma.

\- Verás -le responde Henry-, tu antigua compañera se ha pasado a nuestro bando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

\- Es difícil de decir. Suponemos que empezó a oscurecer sus alas cuando todavía erais compañeras. Lo único seguro es que ha cometido tantos pecados que sus plumas son lo suficientemente oscuras como para considerarla ya un querubín Alas Negras.

\- Henry -le llama Ruby, dándole un aviso.

\- Sí, perdona -se disculpa este.

Emma se levanta como puede del suelo y se limpia las lágrimas.

No puede mostrarse débil, tiene que encontrar a Regina.

\- Hay que ponerse en marcha -dice Henry.

\- Emma, encontraste a Regina una vez- dice Ruby-. Debes volver a hacerlo.

El Alas Blancas suspira, intentando calmarse.

Regina, ¿dónde estás?

Y, lo más importante, ¿estás bien?


	56. 55ª Pluma

Algo húmedo se estrella contra su cara, medio despertándola.

Don... ¿dónde está?

Le cuesta abrir los ojos.

Otra gota más cae sobre su cara.

Joder, le duele todo.

Intenta llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero algo se lo impide. Un ruido metálico le indica que está encadenada.

Se obliga a terminar de abrir los ojos, y la leve luz que hay en lo que parece ser un sótano, le despierta ese horrible dolor punzante que le atraviesa el cerebro y que la obliga a medio incorporarse para dejar que las náuseas que le han invadido hagan su trabajo, echando de su cuerpo lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

\- Ah, mierda -susurra, esforzándose por recordar qué es lo que ha pasado.

Lentamente, se arrastra por el suelo hasta poder apoyar la espalda en la pared en la que, al parecer, están ancladas sus cadenas.

Y lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es Emma.

¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo?

No soportaría que le hicieran daño.

Con sus cadenas menos tensas, consigue llevarse una mano a la cara y palpársela, descubriendo lo que parece ser sangre seca bajo la nariz y barbilla, aparte de un dolor en el pómulo derecho.

Al menos no le ha afectado al ojo.

Algo es algo.

Pero sigue sin saber dónde está y qué hace allí.

Se concentra, intentando dejar de lado el dolor y rebuscar entre sus recuerdos, en busca de algún dato que le facilite más información acerca de lo que está ocurriendo.

...

Dormitorio.

Cama.

Se acababa de levantar.

...

Tenía hambre.

Cocina.

Leche.

Maléfica .

¿Mal?

Sí, recuerda el golpe que le impide respirar bien.

¿Contusión, fractura? No sabe lo que tiene en la nariz, pero duele un huevo.

Así que Mal está involucrada.

Bueno, no le extraña. Siempre se supo que, tarde o temprano, se amotinaría contra Princesa.

Sus ansias de poder eran conocidas por todos, al igual que su odio hacia ella, la hija de Princesa y un mortal fallecido hace milenios, que se había erigido más gloriosa que lo que muchos preveían. Por eso y por una pequeña traición que cometió contra Maléfica antes de que la ascendieran a General.

En fin.

Pero hay alguien más.

¿Quién?

...

Piensa, Regina.

¡Piensa!

Oye una puerta abrirse, y la luz que ilumina repentinamente el sótano la ciega momentáneamente, y el dolor vuelve, mareándola.

\- Así que has despertado -le dice una voz que, aunque tarda en reconocerla, lo consigue.

Zelena.

Esa era la carta que le faltaba.

\- Eso parece, sí -responde, con ironía.

El pie del querubín Alas Negras se estrella contra el costado de Regina.

\- Ten más cuidado con tus palabras -susurra Zelena, agachándose hasta quedar cerca de la dolorida prisionera. Y la escupe-. Me das asco.

\- No soy yo quien ha vendido la pureza de sus plumas por la inconsistencia que significa el poder de otros. ¿Qué buscas en todo esto, Zelena?

Pero no recibe respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? -le pregunta, mostrándole un plato de comida y una jarra de agua.

Oh, sí. Claro que tiene.

Pero su orgullo le hace mantenerse callada.

\- No hace falta que respondas, tus ojos ya lo han hecho -sonríe Zelena, sintiéndose poderosa.

Y ante la falsa indiferencia de Regina, el Alas Negras derrama la comida al suelo, regándola con el agua y pisoteándola, antes de salir.

\- Hasta mañana -canturrea feliz Zelena, antes de salir del sótano y sumir en la oscuridad, no solo el sótano, si no también el futuro de Regina.

Emma, ¿dónde estás?


	57. 56ª Pluma

Silencio.

El más absoluto silencio.

Otro intento más.

Cierra los ojos, se concentra.

La mente en blanco, nada a su alrededor, sólo ella.

Ella y todas las almas mortales que viven y respiran en todo el mundo.

Entre ellas la de Regina.

Pero, ¿dónde está?

Conoce ese alma, la conoce a la perfección.

Va descartando una a una las que no le convienen, aquellas que carecen de oscuridad.

Regina, vamos.

Sigue buscando, centrándose rápidamente en una que se asemeja con la de la morena.

Una décima de segundo después, está en lo que parece ser un sótano abandonado en el que un vagabundo duerme sobre un lecho de cartones.

No es ella.

Y desaparece antes de que el mortal despierte y la vea allí.

Suspira, frustrada, limpiándose unas inoportunas lágrimas que ansían recorrer sus mejillas.

Dos toques en la puerta del dormitorio le impiden volver a su búsqueda.

\- Pasa -indica, antes de que Ruby entre con una taza en la mano.

\- ¿Qué tal vas? -pregunta esta.

Emma no responde. Vuelve a suspirar.

\- Llevas dos días intentándolo sin éxito. Deberías descansar -le propone el Alas Negras.

\- No puedo. No sabiendo que ella está ahí fuera, en algún lado, sufriendo. Lo siento en el corazón, Ruby. Es como si su dolor tuviera un eco en mí -responde Emma, agarrándose el pecho con una mano.

El Alas Negras la mira, compadeciéndose de ella.

\- Pero el descanso te haría bien, te ayudaría a concentrarte.

Emma niega.

\- No. No pienso parar hasta que la encuentre, hasta que la tenga de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Ruby mira la taza y sonríe.

\- Está bien. Como quieras -le dice, antes de tenderle la taza-. Tómate esto, te ayudará a rebajar algo el cansancio.

Emma la mira, y le devuelve la sonrisa con una cansada y triste, antes de aceptar el recipiente.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Ruby no contesta, se limita a salir de la habitación, dejándola a solas de nuevo.

Y la soledad se mezcla con la añoranza del cuerpo de Regina y la preocupación por saber si está bien.

Dios, Regina, sé fuerte.

Aguanta.


	58. 57ª Pluma

Con la vista fija en el único punto de luz que hay en ese sótano, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Está perdiendo la cabeza.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí encerrada. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio la luz del sol, la última vez que vio a Emma, olió su cabello o tocó la suavidad de su piel.

El punto de luz se va haciendo más grande y, durante un segundo, se pregunta a sí misma si realmente está creciendo o es su mente la que está perdiendo el juicio. Pero esa idea desaparece rápidamente de su cabeza cuando, de esa luz, surge una silueta que no tarda ni un segundo en reconocer.

\- Em...ma -susurra, sorprendida, sonriente.

Y el Alas Blancas sonríe, avanzando hacia Regina, tendiéndole una mano. Pero el ex Alas Negras no tiene ya fuerzas para cogerla.

Está cansada, está tan cansada.

Ve la mano de Emma acercarse a ella y cierra los ojos, esperando ese dulce contacto que la libere de su dolor.

Pero esa mano no llega a tocarla.

Abre los ojos y no hay nada.

Sólo ella y la oscuridad.

Y llora, desesperada, frustrada, esperando que Princesa mantenga su promesa. Rezando por no morir.

"Emma, te necesito".


	59. 58ª Pluma

\- ¿Cómo vas? -pregunta Ruby, desde el marco de la puerta.

Emma no responde, resopla.

\- Te he traído algo de comer. Es un simple sandwich, pero lo que importa es la intención, ¿no? -dice el Alas Negras, intentando subir, aunque sea unos milímetros, el ánimo de esa agotada chica que la mira tumbada en la cama.

\- Gracias -susurra Emma, con voz ronca, frotándose los ojos-; pero no tengo hambre.

Ruby entra, dejando el plato con el susodicho sandwich y un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. Y, tras un último vistazo al Alas Blancas, dirige sus pasos de nuevo a la puerta, dispuesta a seguir con la espera en el salón.

Pero no llega a salir.

Los sollozos ahogados de Emma la detienen, obligando a mirar atrás, viendo como el Alas Blancas se ha girado y llora con la cabeza enterrada en una almohada.

Se queda parada, sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar.

¿Debe acercarse? ¿Dejarla sola?

Mira hacia la puerta y, de nuevo, a Emma; y suspira antes de avanzar hasta la cama y sentarse en ella.

\- Emma, eh -llama Ruby, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Y, ante la sorpresa del Alas Negras, Emma se abraza repentinamente a ella.

\- No... no la voy a encontrar nuncaaaa -solloza el Alas Blancas.

\- Sí, sí lo harás -intenta tranquilizarla Ruby, sin saber cómo.

\- No. Sólo soy una simple querubín. Ni tan siquiera me he ganado mis alas. ¿Cómo la voy a encontrar? ¡La oculta un General! -sigue sollozando Emma, separándose de Ruby, limpiándose las lágrimas que continúan brotando de sus ojos.

Y, ahora, ¿qué dice?

\- Ya, pero...la encontraste una vez,¿no? Cuando no quería ser encontrada. Ahora, ella quiere que la encuentres, seguro. Piensa que está asustada, lejos de ti, sufriendo las torturas que a Mal y Zelena se les ocurran.

\- Eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? -la mira Emma, dolida por la imagen que le está dibujando Ruby.

\- Tal vez mis palabras no te tranquilicen, no te calmen. Y no es lo que pretendo. Deseo despertar esa parte de ti dormida que encontrará a Regina. Porque la tienes. Eres la hija de un Arcángel, niña, eres poderosa por nacimiento, sólo que aún no lo sabes.

Emma ha dejado de llorar.

Pensar en Regina sufriendo a manos de Mal y Zelena la cabrean.

\- Una vez me dijiste que sentías su dolor. Concéntrate en eso. Tal vez vuestro amor es tan fuerte que os une con un lazo invisible aún estando separadas, y esa unión sea el dolor que Regina esté padeciendo. Quizás sea el primer paso para encontrarla y, cuando lo hagas, avísanos. Puede ser peligroso ir sola.

Emma asiente y mira a Ruby salir del dormitorio, antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

Cierra los ojos y reconoce al instante ese eco de dolor que retumba en su interior.

Regina.

Piensa en lo que le ha dicho Ruby y se concentra en ese eco.

Y el eco se vuelve susurro.

\- ... ma... -oye.

Debe concentrarse más.

\- ... maaaa... -escucha cada vez más alto.

Es ella. Es Regina.

Pero, ¿qué dice?

Y, por fín lo oye.

Nítido.

Como si estuviese a su lado.

El desgarrador grito que sale de la desesperada garganta de Regina.

\- ¡EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y el Alas Blancas sonríe.

Ya sabe dónde está.


	60. 59ª Pluma

Jadea.

El dolor no la deja respirar correctamente.

Y ese olor a carne quemada, su propia carne abrasada bajo el candente hierro.

Una y otra vez.

\- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! -aúlla cuando Mal le vuelve a marcar la piel con la vara de hierro al rojo vivo.

Y, cuando separa su instrumento de tortura de Regina, el General Alas Negras ríe hasta sonreír, hasta callar.

La agarra por el pelo, tirando de ella hasta levantarla.

\- Suplícame -le susurra al oído.

Dolor.

Sólo es consciente del dolor, de esas quemaduras recién producidas, recién grabadas en su piel.

Y es por esto por lo que no le responde; porque no la ha escuchado. Ya ni se acuerda de que está ahí.

\- Vamos, suplícame que te deje en paz. Suplica por tu vida -le sigue repitiendo Mal al oído.

Quiere dormir.

Sumirse en ese liberador sueño que la aleje de ese lugar.

Está cansada, tan cansada.

Maléfica, cabreada por no obtener respuesta, la tira contra el suelo, cogiendo de nuevo la barra de hierro, calentándola aún más en cuestión de segundos con su magia y clavándola en una de las manos de Regina.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -ruge el ex Alas Negras, antes de sumirse en una obligada inconsciencia, agotada.

Y Mal la observa, llena de ira porque aún no ha terminado con esa chica.

Saca de nuevo la barra, y está a punto de volver a usarla cuando una voz lo detiene.

\- Si sigues así, la vas matar. Y no creo que a Rumple y a Snow les atraiga esa idea -le indica Zelena.

El General Alas Negras mira al querubín, antes de tirar a un rincón la barra que ha estado usando durante horas y dirigirse fuera del sótano con paso rápido.

\- Deberíamos curarla, no sea que muera antes de tiempo -vuelve a hablar Zelena.

\- ¡Pues hazlo tú! -le grita Mal, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Zelena suspira, y sigue a su nuevo maestro, dejando sola a la inconsciente Regina.

Bueno, sola.

La silenciosa observadora sale de la oscuridad, dando gracias al Señor por haber podido callar sus lágrimas, sus gritos, su dolor ante la visión de esa tortura que no ha podido parar.

Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte, más poderosa, hubiese podido oponerse a ese General y a su antigua compañera. Pero no.

Por eso ha tenido que callarse, obligarse a mirar en silencio como maltrataban el suave cuerpo que tanto añoraba.

\- Regina -susurra, limpiándose esas lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

Durante apenas un segundo, duda en acercarse.

Y, apenas un segundo después, corre hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado, cogiéndola en brazos todo lo que las cadenas le dejan.

\- Regina, por favor, dime algo -pide Emma, meciendo el cuerpo inerte de su amante-. Por favor.

Pero no obtiene respuesta.

\- Mi niña, mi amor, mi vida. No estás muerta, lo sé. Por favor, dime algo, abre los ojos, lo que sea. ¡No puedes estar muerta!


	61. 60ª Pluma

Un gemido.

Un débil gemido.

Casi nada, pero un todo para Kirel.

Regina está viva, y Emma llora de felicidad.

\- Regina -la llama, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Nota como el cuerpo de su amante se tensa, medio despertando.

\- ...

\- ¿Regina? No te oigo, cariño. Es mejor que no hables.

\- ...mma...

\- Estoy aquí. Tranquila, mi vida.

Le coge la mano herida para verla mejor y un escalofrío le recorre de abajo a arriba.

Dios, tiene muy mala pinta.

\- Du... duele -consigue decir Regina.

Intenta abrir los ojos, ver a ese ángel liberador que la tiene abrazada.

\- Lo sé. Y nos vamos a ir. Volvemos a casa, ¿vale? Y te pondrás bien. Volveremos a estar junta, mi vida. Tú y yo, solas. ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que no vais a ir a ninguna parte -responde Maléfica.

Y Zelena agarra a Emma por el cuello, forzándola, alejándola de Regina, golpeándola una y otra vez.

\- Em... ¡Emma! ¡No! -grita el ex Alas Negras, sacando fuerzas de donde puede, intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero no puede.

No tiene tanta fuerza como para levantar su maltratado cuerpo, por lo que sólo puede ver de lejos como Zelena golpea una y otra vez, una y otra vez al Alas Blancas.

Y, cuando parece haberse cansado, Maléfica toma las riendas de la situación, obligando a Emma a tomarse el contenido de una petaca que saca de su bolsillo, y atándola a otras cadenas, situadas en la pared opuesta a la del ex Alas Negras, más altas que las de Regina, dejando al Alas Blancas colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, inconsciente.

Esa es la última imagen que tiene Regina de ella, antes de que un golpe en la cara la haga caer de nuevo en la bruma de la inconsciencia.


	62. 61ª Pluma

Despierta, sobresaltada, ayudada por esa sustancia de olor fuerte que Zelena le ha puesto bajo la nariz.

\- ¿Veis, maestro? Os dije que revive hasta a los muertos -ríe Zelena.

\- Buenos días, Regina -la saluda Mal, al otro lado del sótano, junto a una encadenada, amordazada y aterrorizada Emma.

El ex Alas Negras no responde, concentrada como está en contener esas náuseas y ese dolor que la invaden por completo.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? -sigue sonriendo Maléfica- Espero que bien. Como podrás ver, te hemos parado las distintas hemorragias, incluidas algunas internas, para evitar que mueras demasiado pronto. No te quejarás, nos preocupamos por tí.

"Que viva el sarcasmo", piensa Regina, con la mirada clavada en Emma.

Está aterrorizada, se le nota en la mirada.

Dios, ¿cómo van a salir de allí?

\- Verás, me he dicho a mí mismo -continúa el General con su monólogo- que, si no aprecias tu vida como para suplicar por ella ni llegar al punto de que me firmes un maldito contrato, sí que apreciarás la vida y las alas de la querubín a la que te estás tirando.

Así que era eso.

Quiere que firme un contrato.

Y Regina comienza a carcajearse, haciendo a que la sonrisa de Mal caiga contra el suelo.

\- De qué te estás riendo -susurra, súbitamente cabreada.

\- ¿No lo sabes? -le pregunta Regina- Vaya, parece que siguen sin contarte nada, Mal. Ya he vendido mi alma.

La falta de luz en el sótano oculta la palidez momentánea de Mal ante esas palabras, antes de pasar a enrojecer de ira.

Vaya, parece que no le ha gustado nada.

\- Creo que ya no te sirvo -sonríe Regina.

Ve como Maléfica desaparece del lado de Emma en apenas un segundo y, tras ese mismo segundo, nota como el General apoya su mano en la frente del ex Alas Negras.

La oscuridad vela sus sentidos repentinamente, pudiendo solamente escuchar un grito lejano. Hasta que se da cuenta que es ella misma.

Y, cuando recupera sus sentidos, el dolor le ha entumecido el cuerpo, tirándola al suelo como un muñeco sin vida, desde donde ve a Emma llorando, intentando liberarse de sus cadenas.

Emma.

No debería haber ido.

La ha puesto en peligro.

Si le ocurriese algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

\- Puedo matarte cuando me plazca -oye como le susurra Maléfica-. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Regina no reacciona, sigue con la vista clavada en Emma.

Y el General sigue su mirada hasta el Alas Blancas, sonriendo.

\- Se me ocurren tantas cosas.

Zelena ríe, observando a su maestra avanzar hasta su ex compañera, que sigue luchando por su libertad.

Y, tras agarrar la barbilla de Kirel, Mal sonríe y susurra:

\- Tantas cosas divertidas.


	63. 62ª Pluma

Tira a Emma al suelo, sujetándola rápidamente con cadenas que aparecen de la nada.

\- ¡Déjame! -grita el Alas Blancas, desesperada, aprovechando que se ha deshecho de la mordaza.

\- ¿Maestro? -pregunta el querubín Alas Negras, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Zelena, lárgate de aquí -le ordena Mal.

El querubín no se hace esperar y desaparece inmediatamente.

Mal saca de la nada un libro que Regina reconoce al instante. Es uno de los libros que lo ha empezado todo, uno de los libros en los que el Hechizo Prohibido reposa entre sus páginas. Y Mal pasa sus hojas, buscando hasta encontrar lo que necesita, acercándose al mismo tiempo a la querubín de pelo rubio, que le devuelve la mirada, impotente.

\- La verdad es que no me extraña que te la tires -le dice a Regina, empezando a seguir los pasos necesarios-. Va a ser divertido. Primero, adiós alas. Luego, adiós Emma.

La piel de Kirel se estremece al sentir un cosquilleo.

\- Su... suelta...la -consigue decir Regina.

Mal la mira, sonriente.

\- ¿Aún tienes fuerzas? ¿Acaso me vas a obligar a matarte?

\- D...dejala en... en paz -sigue Regina.

El General no para, moviendo las manos al son de la magia necesaria para arrancarle las alas a Emma, mientras el famoso y maldito libro levita frente a él.

\- Oblígame -ríe Mal, antes de señalar al Alas Blancas.

Regina oye y ve a Emma arquearse por el enorme dolor que la invade por completo.

Intenta levantarse, ir a impedir el maltrato que sufre su amante.

Emma.

Consigue incorporarse, sacando fuerzas de donde no tiene.

Emma resiste.

\- No -susurra.

Las cadenas le impiden avanzar, detener los desgarradores gritos del Alas Blancas.

Regina se revuelve, intentando escapar, intentando romper esas malditas cadenas que la atan a la pared.

\- No -repite.

Tira de las cadenas, tensándolas.

Emma llora.

La frustración, la desesperación de Regina por no poder hacer nada se convierte en ira.

Si tan sólo pudiese soltarse. Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte.

Si tan sólo... si tan sólo tuviese sus alas...

Y, entonces, ocurre.


	64. 63ª Pluma

**Antes de empezar, con el fin de semana que llega, no sé cuando podré actualizar. Si no consigo tener tiempo entre el sábado y el domingo, por temas familiares y tal, el lunes tendréis ya las últimas plumas.**

 **Dicho lo dicho, aquí tenéis la última de hoy.**

 **Que paséis felices fiestas! Y gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

Crish.

El sonido de las cadenas al romperse y chocar contra el suelo alertan a Mal, que gira la vista.

\- Oh, joder -murmura- ¿Cómo...?

Regina suspira sintiendo como su cuerpo se llena de fuerzas renovadas, de poder, como sus heridas desaparecen en cuestión de segundos y, lo más importante, como se extienden sus negras alas, absorbiendo la poca luz que aun hay en ese sótano.

\- Aléjate de ella -susurra, amenazante, poderosa.

Y el aire, el suelo y el edificio a su alrededor tiemblan con su voz.

Está cabreada. Sumamente cabreada.

El libro cae al suelo y Maléfica se aleja de él, posicionándose entre la morena y Emma, extendiendo también sus alas.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, Regina? -sonríe, con sonrisa forzada.

Las sombras tras Mal bailan, retorciéndose, despertando de su letargo.

\- No, sólo quiero verte sufrir -le responde.

\- Inténtalo.

El movimiento de un solo dedo por parte de Regina, apenas imperceptible, ordenan a esas sombras tras su contrincante a coger forma, agarrando las alas de Mal, tirando de ellas, clavando al General contra la pared, completamente inmóvil.

\- No lo intento, Mal, lo consigo -le responde Regina, avanzando hacia Kirel lentamente-. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

Se agacha, liberando a su amante de las cadenas, quien se abraza a ella desesperada; y, Regina la acoge entre sus brazos, protectora, levantándola de suelo con cuidado, sin esfuerzo.

\- Y, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? -pregunta Maléfica, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Ella nada -responde Princesa, tras Regina-; pero no veas lo que se me ocurre a mí.


	65. 64ª Pluma

Un inoportuno rayo de sol la obliga a taparse los ojos con la mano.

Poco a poco, los abre, confusa al descubrir una cama, una habitación que no le suena nada.

¿Dónde está?

No recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado.

Es decir, recuerda que habían secuestrado a Regina.

Oh, Dios. ¡Regina!

Se incorpora rápidamente, provocándole un ligero mareo que la detiene. Y se sujeta la cabeza con una mano en un intento de que la habitación desconocida deje de moverse más de la cuenta.

Y, es entonces, cuando descubre que está desnuda.

¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Se esfuerza en recordar, concentrándose, dándole vueltas.

Y no le gusta lo que recuerda.

Mal, las cadenas, el intenso dolor.

Las náuseas la obligan a levantarse de un salto, dando gracias a dios que la puerta del baño esté abierta y justo al lado. Por lo que termina abrazada al inodoro, sintiendo el frío del suelo contra su piel desnuda.

\- Regina -susurra.

Dios, la necesita, necesita esa tranquilidad que tiene al estar junto a ella, entre sus brazos, entre sus labios.

Entonces lo nota.

Nota como alguien la abraza, llenándola de calma, de paz.

La reconoce antes de girarse y verla, abrazándose a ella desesperada.

\- Mi niña, mi pobre niña. ¿Cómo estás? -le susurra Regina, meciéndola, dejándole suaves besos en el hombro.

\- Aún siento las cadenas en mi piel, Regina. Mis propias alas intentando arrancarse solas -llora Emma.

\- Ssssshh, tranquila. No te va a pasar nada, no mientras esté yo contigo.

\- Y recuerdo... recuerdo...

Emma se separa bruscamente de Regina, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Tus alas! Las... las recuperaste -sonríe el Alas Blancas.

El General las extiende, ocupando con ellas gran parte del baño.

\- Las tengo de vuelta -ríe Regina.

Y Emma se lanza a esos labios que creyó perder hace tiempo, con tanto ímpetu que terminan las dos en el suelo, riendo.

\- Regina -llama el Alas Blancas en un momento de descanso entre besos.

\- ¿Mmmh? -pregunta esta, sin despegar sus labios de los de Emma.

\- Estoy desnuda.

\- Lo he notado -se ríe Regina.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

El Alas Negras se separa de su amante, mirándola divertida.

\- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? -precgunta.

\- Supongo que has sido tú quien me has traído aquí.

\- Supones bien. Este es mi refugio.

\- Precioso loft -sonríe Emma.

\- Gracias.

Y se quedan mirándose mutuamente, sonriéndose, en silencio, durante unos segundos.

\- El caso es... -retoma el Alas Blancas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ... que, ya que me has traído aquí y me has metido en la cama...

\- Ajá -responde Regina, atacando ese cuello que la provoca.

\- ... po... podrías haberme puesto... algo por encima...un pijama, por ejemplo -consigue terminar Emma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Perdona, pero este es el pijama que mejor te queda -le susurra Regina al oído, levantándose, cogiendo en brazos a Emma y llevándola a la cama entre risas.

Y, justo cuando la camisa de Regina toca el suelo, una negra mariposilla hace su aparición, captando toda la atención del General.

Emma, notando la falta de intención de su amante, mira, con cierto cabreo, a eso que le ha dejado sin fiesta de reencuentro, y la seriedad y la preocupación invaden su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Princesa? -le pregunta a Regina, observándola mientras la mariposa se posa en el dedo extendido del General.

\- Tenemos reunión -le informa, besándola antes de levantarse a por su camisa-. Así que vístete, porque, si me sigues provocando, no respondo de mis actos.

El Alas Blancas ríe.

\- ¿Y la ropa? ¿De dónde la saco? -le pregunta, con sonrisa chula.

\- Cariño, estás saliendo con un General Alas Negras. Lo que llevas ahora mismo puesto es perfecto.

Emma, sorprendida, observa la chaqueta de cuero roja y los vaqueros que lleva puestos, tras haber aparecido de la nada.

\- Venga, ¿nos vamos? -le pregunta Regina, tendiéndole la mano.

El Alas Blancas sonríe y, de un salto, le coge la mano, abraza y besa, segundos antes de desaparecer.


	66. 65ª Pluma

\- Rumple -llama Señor.

\- ¿Sí, mi Señor?

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! No, mi Señor.

El Todopoderoso sonríe.

\- Entonces, ¿te importaría dejar en paz ese boli? De tantas vueltas que le estás dando, lo vas a marear.

Archie disimula una ligera carcajada, llamando la atención de los otros dos arcángeles mientras, y sin inmutarse más, Señor sigue repasando una serie de documentos.

\- Mi Señor -se atreve a interrumpirle Snow.

\- Dime.

\- Quisiera saber. ¿Se sabe algo de mi hija?

Señor suspira. Lentamente, se frota con dos dedos el ceño y levanta la mirada hacia Archie, quien asiente y sale del despacho.

\- ¿Mi Señor? -pregunta Snow.

\- Los Alas Negras han encontrado a vuestra hija. Tranquila, está bien.

El arcángel suspira mientras su compañero Rumple frunce el ceño.

¿Han encontrado a Emma?

Pero... Maléfica la tenía retenida, según le comunicó el General Alas Negras.

¿Les han encontrado? ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual se ha organizado esta reunión urgente?

Esperemos que, si han cogido a Mal, la muy imbécil no haya abierto la boca.

\- ¿Cuando podré ir a verla, mi Señor? -pregunta Snow.

\- Puedes verla cuando quieras, Alas Blancas -le responde Princesa desde la puerta.

Los dos arcángeles se levantan, girándose, sorprendidos.

\- Pero, ¿qué...? -exclama Rumple.

\- Hola, Snow, hacía tiempo que no te veía -sonríe Princesa, quedándose junto a la puerta, con Charming a su derecha y Emma a su izquierda.

\- ¿Y tu hija, Princesa? -le pregunta Snow.

\- Le está haciendo una visita a Mal en mis reinos. No te puedes imaginar la de información que está soltando con sólo unas horas allí abajo -ríe Princesa.

Rumple empalidece, y busca la mirada de Snow quien, tras ver a su hija, se relaja.

¿Información?

\- ¿Información? -se oye susurrar Rumple.

\- Sí, información -le contesta Señor.

\- Información que no nos vale para nada, teniendo en cuenta que la conocíamos de ante mano -completa Princesa.

\- Por cierto, buen trabajo, Snow -felicita Señor, ante la mirada atónita de Rumple.

\- Un honor serviros, mi Señor -Snow hace una reverencia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -exclama Rumple, girándose hacia su compañera.

\- Vaya, ¿no lo sabías? -se burla Princesa- ¿Acaso creías que podías montar un complot para dar un golpe de estado en las Tinieblas y poder poner en el trono a alguien de tu conveniencia sin que lo supiéramos? No, no lo hiciste. Confiaste tan rápidamente en Snow, sin pensar que podíamos haberla enviado nosotros, que nos ofrecías tu cabeza en bandeja. Tu falta de inteligencia me asombra, Rumple.

\- Rumpletinski -le llama Señor, serio, mirándole directamente a los ojos-, desde este mismo instante, quedas relevado de tu cargo de Arcángel...

\- ¡No! -grita.

\- ... y se te condena a pasar una temporada en los reinos de Princesa como castigo por haber robado y hecho uso el Hechizo prohibido.

\- ¡Mi Señor! ¡No! -sigue gritando Rumple, intentando en vano usar su poder para salir de allí.

Pero no puede, Princesa y Señor no se lo permiten.

Y Cora se relame.

Dios, un arcángel en sus reinos.

Esto va a ser divertido.


	67. 66ª Pluma

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo el aire acariciar su cara, enredarse con su pelo, llevarse con él todos esas malas sensaciones vividas en tan poco tiempo.

Por fin todo ha terminado, por fin puede respirar tranquila.

Suspira.

Y un cuerpo se pega a su espalda, abrazando su cintura.

\- ¿Suspiráis, princesa? -le susurra Regina al oído.

Emma sonríe, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

\- Te has perdido la reunión con Princesa y Señor -le indica el Alas Blancas.

\- No se iba a decir nada que no supiera ya -responde Regina, besándola en el hombro.

\- ¿Lo sabías todo? -le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

Regina suspira.

\- Tuve una pequeña charla con mi madre después de llevarte a mi refugio y dejarte durmiendo. Sé que supieron del complot que Rumple estaba organizando para arrebatarle el trono a mi madre y que, para tenerlo controlado, Señor pidió a Snow que se uniera a Rumple. La verdad es que no pudieron escoger a otro mejor, Rumple picó rápidamente; al fin y al cabo, Snow odia a Princesa, fue ella quien la desterró de los reinos del Señor. También sé que fue Snow quien contactó con el único Alas Negras lo bastante loco como para querer ni tan siquiera pensar en sentarse en el trono de Princesa.

\- Maléfica -susurra Emma, acariciando los brazos de Regina.

\- Exacto -asiente esta, siguiendo con su relato-. La primera vez que nos vimos, la noche en The Hell, ¿te acuerdas?

Emma ríe.

\- Sí. Dios, como te odiaba.

\- En aquél entonces, no era santo de tu devoción.

\- Te tenía miedo y odiaba lo que representabas. Eras el pecado en persona.

\- ¿Era?

\- Eras. He descubierto que las apariencias engañan.

Regina ríe ante el comentario de su amante.

\- Pero, me ibas diciendo -le recuerda Emma.

\- Decía que, esa misma noche, justo después de que nos presentaran, tuve una reunión con Princesa. Me contó todo lo que sabían del complot, que iban a cortarle las alas a uno de los Generales, mostrando su poder frente al resto de Alas Negras, obligándolos a ponerse de su parte o perderían sus alas. Princesa no podía permitir que consiguieran su propósito y me dió una pequeña misión. Debía conseguir que el General sin alas se mantuviese con vida hasta que encontraran la forma de devolverle las alas. La verdad es que al principio pensé que debía hacer de niñera; luego, cuando me ocurrió, supe que lo que Princesa quiso decir es que no debía suicidarme a la mínima oportunidad. Cosa que consideré muchísimo en su momento.

\- ¿Pensaste suicidarte? -pregunta Emma, preocupada.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Regina se hubiese suicidado?

Todo hubiese tenido otro final, otro argumento.

\- Hay una cosa que los Alas Negras odiamos más que a los Alas Blancas, y es el olor de la mortalidad.

\- Y como Princesa te había ordenado no matarte, decidiste emborracharte.

El General sonríe, recordando el momento en que Emma la descubrió en el callejón.

\- No me porté muy bien, ¿eh? -le susurra al oído a su amante, dándole un poco más de fuerza a ese abrazo.

\- La verdad es que estuve a punto de matarte un par de veces. Me sacabas de mis casillas -ríe Emma.

\- ¿Y luego? -pica Regina- ¿Qué pasó luego?

\- Supongo que el roce hace el cariño -responde el Alas Blancas, girando la cara para besarla.

Y ese simple beso se profundiza, deteniéndose cuando ambas se sientan en el borde de esa azotea, Emma entre las piernas de Regina.

\- Princesa me dijo que contaban con eso -comenta Emma, recostándose de nuevo en su amante.

\- Sí, me contó lo que te dijo -le indica Regina-. Así que eso era lo que no podías decirme ni ocultarme.

\- Me costó. Era muy importante para mí, para nosotras, y tenía miedo de que saliera mal.

\- La única forma para que un Alado recupere las alas perdidas.

\- "Debe desearlo con lo más profundo del alma; pero debe desearlo no por deseo egoísta, si no por el bien de una tercera persona." -recuerda Emma las palabras de Princesa-. Por eso nos dieron a Zelena y a mí la gran responsabilidad que era tu protección, para que hicieras amistad con una de nosotras durante el tiempo que pasáramos juntas.

\- Y hubo más que amistad -ríe Regina.

\- Sí, no contaban con eso.

\- Pero ha sido este amor, y no otra cosa, lo que me hizo recuperar mis alas cuando esa... esa hija de puta de Mal intentaba arrebatarte las alas.

Emma nota la tensión en el cuerpo de Regina.

\- Hey, tranquila -le susurra, moviéndose, quedando arrodillada, con las piernas de Regina entre las suyas, cara a cara-. Ahora estoy bien. Ahora estamos bien, estamos juntas.

\- Sí, estamos juntas. Y no nos pueden separar. No gracias a cierto contrato que firmé siendo aún mortal.

Emma frunce el ceño y la mira, ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿El contrato?

\- Sí, el contrato. Ese que firmé diciendo que daba mi alma y todas aquellas que he recopilado desde que obtuve mis alas a cambio de no separarme de ti hasta el día de mi muerte. Y ahora soy eterna -sonríe-. Tal vez las leyes de Señor y Princesa impidan a los Generales de ambos bandos a tener una relación con el otro bando, al fin y al cabo, no sólo tenemos gran poder, poseemos información importante. Pero mi contrato lo anula, un contrato que no hubiese podido cerrar siengo Alas Negras.

La sonrisa de la morena contagia a Emma, que amplia la suya.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- La que tú quieras, princesa -le susurra Regina.

\- En la reunión de hoy con Princesa y Señor, ¿estabas en los reinos de las Tinieblas?

El General le quita un mechón rebelde de la cara a Emma.

\- Fui a visitar a un antiguo General caído en desgracia con mi nuevo aprendiz.

\- ¿A Maléfica?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Con tu nuevo aprendiz?

\- Con el querubín que han puesto a mi cargo, sí.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Zelena.

Emma se separa de la morena, mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Zelena? -pregunta.

\- Sí, Zelena.

\- Pero...

\- Emma -corta el General-, es su castigo. Al parecer antes iba a terminar también durante una temporada en los reinos de Princesa; pero ha caído en gracia al avisar de dónde estábamos cuando...bueno, cuando Mal empezó a usar el hechizo de nuevo. Yo no le caigo bien y estaba dispuesta a oscurecer mis alas con mi sufrimiento; pero tú eras su antigua compañera y no le terminó de gustar los planes de su maestro.

\- Así nos encontraron.

\- Exacto.

Regina sonríe, pegando de nuevo el cuerpo del Alas Blancas al suyo, besándola.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora? -pregunta Emma, entre besos.

\- Básicamente, Señor elegirá a otro Arcángel, Charming será ascendido a General, Ruby y Henry seguirán haciendo de las suyas y tú y yo estaremos juntas para toda la eternidad.

Los besos vuelven a profundizar, desatando el deseo, haciendo que ambas extiendan sus alas.

\- Pues me encanta ese ahora -susurra finalmente Emma.

Y los besos siguen, animados por caricias, amándose en lo alto de ese edificio de una ciudad cuyo nombre poco importa, porque lo que importa son ellas.

El viento arremolina su pelo, juega con sus plumas

Bajo sus pies, la ciudad vive.

Cientos, por no decir miles o millones, de personas pasean, andan, corren, hablan, gritan, discuten, aman, rompen, ignoran, sufren…

Viven.

Y ellas, se aman.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Ante todo, quiero daros las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que habéis apoyado este fic, ya sea leyéndolo o dejando rw, desde el principio, descubriéndolo una vez empezado o, incluso, ahora que ya está terminado.**

 **Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **y, en especial, gracias a Yoha por "obligarme" a subirlo, por apoyarme todo este tiempo pese a la distancia y por adoptarme como hija pese a mis locuras, y a mi TSCSGPA por aparecer en mi vida y convertirse tan rápidamente en una amiga imprescindible.**

 **Dicho lo dicho, ¡os deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!**


End file.
